


Project Banshee

by katofthenorth



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Graphic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession AU, Slow Burn, banshee/Sylvanas, depictions of gore, detective/Sylvanas, mage apprentice/Jaina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofthenorth/pseuds/katofthenorth
Summary: The eyes are the windows to the soul. Jaina knew the truth of those words better than anyone else. After being abducted from Dalaran university, she was set down a path of terror and foul magic. Together with Sylvanas, a detective with the Silvermoon Police Department, Jaina must race against time to stop the plans of her abductor and save herself.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 254
Kudos: 340





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I give you all my take on the possession AU. If anyone thinks that there are important tags or warnings that I may have missed please let me know and I will add them as soon as I can.
> 
> This is going to be a bit heavy so, theres that.

The campus was eerily quiet. The sun had long since set and most of the students attending the Dalaran Mages College had retired for the night, leaving the halls quiet and empty. Many would have found it creepy and more than a little foreboding, but not Jaina. To her, it was a small blessing as it meant that she could easily navigate the halls without needing to worry about being stopped.

She made her way through those halls as if she had traversed them her whole life. With her arms laden with thick, dusty tomes of magical theory, Jaina had to keep her head tilted back to stop her glasses from falling down her nose. Nudging the door of her professor's study open with her hip, Jaina called, “Antonidas? Are you still here?” She waited, listening. 

When no response came, Jaina hurried inside and placed her books down on her little desk in the corner as if they were made of glass. Blowing a loose strand of blonde hair from her face, she settled down at her desk and began to read from the first book in the pile:  _ Lost Runes: The Old Magics of Northrend _ . It was a rather exclusive tome, its access strictly guarded. But, being the sole apprentice of one of the college's top mages had its perks. Sure, Jaina had learned most of what he could teach her by the age of eighteen, and by all rights she should have moved on to using her magic for more practical uses, she just couldn't seem to bring herself to leave.

There was just something grounding about staying. All of the people that had been in her class with her, some of them her friends, most of them not, had all spread out across Azeroth, using their magic as mages moulded in Dalaran should. To help people. But Jaina hadn't felt the call to leave as they had. She was more than happy to stay, gathering dust with the books she so loved to lose herself in. Jaina could have left, been a professor elsewhere like Antonidas kept suggesting, but she didn’t feel ready to have students of her own. 

Maybe someday, when she felt confident enough to pass on her knowledge. Maybe —

“Burning away the midnight oil again, Miss Proudmoore?” a kindly old voice startled Jaina from her thoughts before his gentle laugh soothed her panic. 

“Antonidas!” Jaina gasped, dropping her book, “you scared me!”

Antonidas shook his head, “you would think you would stop being so easily startled after all these years.” He smiled at her, “lost yourself in your studies again?” he asked, picking up her discarded book, “and what is it we are reviewing tonight?”

“It’s not a review if I’m learning something new,” Jaina huffed. 

“Something new? But you have mastered every type of magic I have ever set before you,” Antonidas said with no small amount of pride, “what could you still have to learn?”

“History,” came Jaina's simple reply. 

“History,” Antonidas murmured, looking at the book with a frown, “this is not the type of history I would have expected you to be interested in. Necromancy is not something to be studied lightly, Jaina. How did you even get a hold of this?”

Jaina looked down, “I'm friends with the librarian, she let me take a look through the restricted section. I wasn't going to put any of it into practice! I know the laws.”

“I know you wouldn't,” the older man soothed, “you're a smarter girl than that. But if you had an interest in old magics like this, why didn't you ask me to teach you? You know I was an apprentice myself when the outlaw came into effect.”

Jainas eyes snapped up to meet his gaze, “did you study it?”

“It was part of the curriculum in my day,” Antonidas confirmed, “but lucky for me I never had the aptitude for necromancy.” He ran his fingers through his beard, humming to himself as he thought. “It's getting rather late, and I am sure that you have yet to eat supper,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, plucking out a few bills to hand to Jaina. “The canteen should still be open,” he explained with a smile, “go and get yourself something to eat and I’ll give you a bit of a proper history lesson. I promise it will be more interesting than reading a book with half of it missing.”

Jaina took the money reluctantly, smiling shyly at her teacher, “I’ll grab you some tea while I’m there. Thank you.” She tugged on her coat and made her way outside. It wasn't a long walk from the hall to the canteen, but the walk across the large courtyard was brisk and chill with the threat of fall looming. Jaina hurried on her way, her stomach rumbling embarrassingly. The smells wafting through the canteen drew her magnetically towards the counter and the gnome that was working it. “Evening, what's tonight special?”

“Roast chicken tonight, the whole meal,” the gnome replied.

“One please, and do you have any ginger tea?” she asked.

“Coming right up,” the gnome chimed, calling her order back to his coworker before going about preparing the to-go cup of tea.

Jaina passed her money over, picking up the bag and the tea, thanking the gnome again before heading back to the office. The smell of her dinner was mouthwatering and Jaina found herself walking faster. But as she walked she began to notice something. A step of footsteps matching her own. Anytime she stopped, the footsteps stopped as well. She ducked around a corner, setting down her bag and the tea, shifting herself into a defensive stance while cursing herself for leaving her staff in the office. The footsteps came ever closer and as the man rounded the corner after her, Jaina acted on instinct. She had grown up in Kul Tiras, and her heritage hadn't faded from her blood in the slightest. She put all of her weight into the uppercut she threw. Her fist collided with the man's jaw with a resounding crack, causing the man's head to snap nearly all the way back.

The man's hands slowly moved to grab either side of his head, gripping it and snapping it back up before cracking his jaw back into place. He stared down at Jaina with milky eyes before swinging his fist down at her. Jaina barely managed to dodge under his attack in time, stumbling past him and into the centre of the courtyard. Her magical means of self-defense were limited without her staff. If she went too far she ran the risk of burnout, if the improperly channeled mana didn't kill her first. But she knew her limits, had learned them early on in her training and knew the spells that she could use.

She threw her hands up, summoning ice to crawl up the man's legs, freezing him in place. Jaina watched him struggle for a moment before turning to run away. She didn't make it very far before another man blocked her path. His leg shot out, kicking her in the stomach and sending her tumbling back, gasping for air. Without a thought, Jaina swung her hand, sending a lance of ice straight through the man's shoulder. He barely stumbled before he began advancing on her again.

“What the fuck,” Jaina breathed, wrapping an arm around her stomach, wincing at the pain in her ribs. The sound of ice shattering alerted her to the first man's freedom and she backed herself into the fountain to keep them both in view. Gritting her teeth, Jaina sent out a wave of flames, hoping to force them back. It worked, but only for a moment before they advanced again. Growing desperate, Jaina gave her full attention to the injured man, forgoing her proficiency in cryomancy in favour of lashing out with raw arcane energy. It was dangerous without her staff to channel it but she was desperate. 

Arcane sang through her veins as she launched a flurry of arcane blasts at him. She only stopped when the man finally toppled soundlessly backwards, smoke rising from his body. As she spun to give the same treatment to the first man, Jaina felt a sharp prick in the back of her neck. Jaina let out a gasp as the mana she had been channeling through her fizzled out. Her arms fell limply to her sides before her legs gave out, causing her to crumple to the ground.

A man came into her blurred vision as her arms were cuffed behind her back. He clapped excitedly, as if he had just watched a most amazing show. “Such amazing power! Oh you have great potential,” he praised coming to kneel in front of Jaina, tilting his head like a bird, “you have by far the greatest control of the arcane I have observed in any of my subjects.” The last thing Jaina saw before her consciousness failed her, was the man clapping his hands together while he laughed, “oh yes, you will do perfectly.”

————————————————————

**Two Months Earlier**

“You’re actually going to that lab?” Lor’themar asked, leaned against the door of the precinct's locker room.

“You couldn’t talk me out of it before,” Sylvanas said, her voice rough and hoarse from weeks of screaming to be heard, “do you really think you can talk me out of it now?” She rummaged through her own locker, pulling out the supplies she had managed to hide away in it before moving along the rows, looking for another. When she got to the one she was looking for, Sylvanas pulled a small pair of wrenches from her back pocket and positioned them just so in the hook of the padlock. With a sharp jerk and twist she snapped the lock and tossed it carelessly to the ground so that she could root through it. Anything she didn’t need was dropped to the ground with the discarded lock. 

Lor’themar sighed as he watched her. “No,” he said with a shake of his head, “though I had hoped that you would come to your senses on your own. What do you expect to find exactly?”

“The truth.”

“Sylvanas the case is closed,” he said evenly as he could, “the investigation was handled by—,”

“The  _ investigation _ ,” Sylvanas ground out, “was a fucking farce and you know it. They didn’t bother to even try to look past what they could see at a glance and wrote it off without consulting the people closest to the victim to see if it was even a possible explanation.”

“I know it isn’t what you wanted to believe,” Lor’themar said, softening his voice, “but all of the visual signs pointed to mana burnout.”

“It wasn’t mana burnout!” Sylvanas dropped all attempts at being quiet as she rounded on Lor’themar. She slammed him into the lockers hard enough to dent the locker. Her ears pressed flat against her skull as she bared her fangs in his face in a vicious snarl, “if anyone had bothered to do even the most basic of background checks they would have known that he would never have allowed himself to go so far as a mana burnout! He was smarter than that! Trained personally by my dad who drilled it into his head that the most important thing for a mage was to manage their mana! He—,” her anger slipped and she allowed her friend to pull her close, “he was my baby brother, Lor! He didn’t deserve what they did to him!” A wretched sob tore itself from her throat and she buried her face in his shoulder, “they took his eyes!”

Lor’themar wrapped his arms around Sylvanas as tightly as he dared, rocking her back and forth. He had watched with growing concern as she had run herself ragged after the body had been found alone in the basement of a condemned building. Sylvanas had all but shut down, showing no emotion but rage, snapping at everyone like she had become a mad dog. He still remembered the funeral, the utter heartbreak and sorrow that practically bled from the rest of the Windrunners. He had grown up with them, and he had never seen Lireesa break the way she did as her only son had been lowered into the ground. How Sylvanas had stood silently with her grieving family. A rock among their storm. It was almost a relief to see her finally break. 

When her sobs had finally calmed, Lor’themar moved her to sit on the bench in the middle of the room. “What makes you think this lab—,”

“Naxxramas.”

“Naxxramas,” he repeated, “what makes you think they had a hand in Lirath’s death?”

Sylvanas rubbed at her eyes, “he got accepted for an internship, he was… he was so excited about it. So I looked through his emails and that was where it was.”

“You hacked into your brother's email?” Lor’themar asked with a raised eyebrow. 

A faint smile curled Sylvanas’ lips, “it’s not hacking if you know the password. Smart as he is— was, he was also really predictable.” They shared a small laugh at that. 

They were quiet for a long while, just taking comfort in each other's company. “I really can’t convince you not to go, can I?”

“Not on your life.”

“If they really did have a hand in his death then they are dangerous,” he said slowly, “you shouldn’t go in alone.”

Sylvanas cracked a smile, “if you are going to suddenly offer to come with me, you can forget it.” She shifted to look him in the eye, steel blue piercing into soft green, “you are my best friend, Lor. If anything happens to me, I need you to take care of my family. I need to know that someone will be there for them. You’re practically family anyway. So, please, Lor?” She stood before he could answer, mussing up his short hair like she used to do when they were kids. “I’m counting on you,” she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and disappearing into the darkness of the precinct. She had a job to do. 

Sylvanas kept to the back roads as she made her way out of Silvermoon. This late at night, no cars passed and after she abandoned her car in the brush Sylvanas crossed the vast field towards the fence that separated her from Naxxramas Bio Magics. She dug through her bag to pull out the wire cutters she had taken from the locker and clipped her way through the fence, making a hole just barely big enough for her to squeeze through. One of the edges caught her, drawing a deep red line across her arm and pulling a hiss of pain from her lips. She did her best to ignore the sting as she crept ever closer to the lab that now loomed before her. 

There were several windows on the ground floor, offices most likely. Unimportant for Sylvanas’ investigation, but perfect for an entrance. She pulled off her jacket and wrapped it protectively around her elbow before slamming it into the glass again and again until it shattered inwards. After placing the jacket over the shards in the frame Sylvanas hauled herself up and inside. Drawing her sidearm, Sylvanas made her way into the darkened hallways. She had never been more thankful for her elven heritage than now. Her vision, while not perfect, was vastly better in the dark than some other races. It made creeping through the hallways a far easier task than if she had need of a flashlight.

A stairwell. That was her target. If Naxxramas was up to something, there was no way they would keep evidence of their deeds in their more public spaces. A basement. Underground labs. Anything really. She checked every door, tucking herself into the frames at every little noise. She found it odd, even concerning, that she hadn't run into any security. A groundbreaking lab like this should have been crawling with guards. Yet even as she finally came across a stairwell, none made themselves known.

It only served to put her on higher alert as she made her descent. The further she went, the more unnerved she became. A shuffling sound had her freezing, her gun raised. A light clicked on down the hall, followed by another, all the way down the hall. At the end of the hall, a small cluster of people all dressed in shabby jumpsuits were shuffling towards her, sniffling and grunting. “Freeze!” Sylvanas snapped. When they didn’t do as she commanded she snarled and fired one shot over their heads, “I said freeze!”

Her show of force did not have the desired effect. If anything, it achieved the opposite. The person nearest to her, a spindly night elf, dropped into a crouch and launched himself at her with unnatural speed. Sylvanas managed to get two shots into his side but it hardly slowed him down. He sank his fangs into Sylvanas’ arm and tossed her back like a ragdoll towards the others. She landed hard on her knee, letting out a breathless cry as something cracked. She didn’t have long to dwell on that pain as the others descended upon her. Blow after frenzied blow was struck to her, but she fought back as best she could. She bit and punched and fought with all her might. But there were too many of them and they were far too strong. 

This was it. She was going to die down here. She was just about to give in to her fate when a shrill whistle echoed through the hallway. The people, if they could be called that, dropped her and cowered away from the pair of men that were walking towards them. “Quite the improvement from the last batch,” one of them said, brushing back his golden hair to get a better look. 

“Yes the transfer process was far better this time and,” the other paused, looking at Sylvanas quizzically, “my my. This one isn’t dead.” His footsteps sounded loudly off the walls as he walked over to kneel next to Sylvanas. He beamed excitedly as, when he grabbed a fistful of Sylvanas’ hair to pull her head up, she snared savagely at him, “what strength! Such fury! Sir, with your permission, I think this one might be strong enough for our project.”

The first man frowned in thought, “another elf? The last few turned out to be duds. What makes you think this one will work?”

“Call it a hunch,” the second man released Sylvanas, letting her head thump back to the floor, “there is no certainty when it comes to this new melding of technology and magic, my good sir, but I can feel the strength of this one’s spirit. She’ll do perfectly. And oh she will be horrible!”

The last thing Sylvanas heard, as she was dragged deeper into the lab, was the golden-haired man saying to his companion, “make sure you find a strong enough vessel this time. The last one broke far too easily.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Edele Lane ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane ) for betaing this chapter.

Jaina couldn’t close her eyes. It was the strangest feeling, waking up with her eyes already open. And an even stranger one to be unable to close them. They were dry, almost painfully so, and she was having trouble focusing on anything around her. Her surroundings seemed blown out and fuzzy. When she did manage to focus, she saw that there were people all around her fiddling with the various pieces of equipment scattered around the room. They were all wearing long robe-like lab coats and unique masks that hid the entirety of their faces. Most of the masks were styled like various skulls, and if that wasn't enough to strike fear into her heart, then the box that sat on a pedestal before her hammered the fear home.

It was made of some kind of metal and had icy blue runes carved into its surface. A cluster of cables ran from the back of the box down to the floor where they spread out to various machines in the room. She recognized some of the runes from the book she had been reading. A terrible chill ran down her spine at what it could possibly be and she began to struggle against the straps that bound her to the chair she was sitting in.

Her struggle drew the attention of one of the masked mages. He nearly dropped the tablet he was holding in shock as he glanced over his shoulder to call out to one of the other mages, “Sir! The girl is awake!”

“Is she now?” the mage answered with interest, his voice seeming to reverberate from his mask. As he came closer, Jaina was able to see the finer details of his mask. It was human in its basic build, but the sharpened teeth and horns served to make it appear far more sinister. He tilted his head in a bird-like manner as he peered at Jaina, “how very interesting.”

“Should we knock her back out?” the first mage asked, running his thumb along the beak of his mask nervously.

Fanged-Skull waved him off, “no. If she is strong enough to awaken with the amount of suppression in her system, then she will just do it again. No sense in wasting it. It is ever so tedious to make.”

“But sir,” Beak-Mask protested, “we have never tried the procedure with a conscious subject before! There is no telling how It will react.”

“Ah, but are we not in the business of experimentation?” Fanged-Skull asked, turning away from Jaina to address the others. “what is science without a little risk? We will proceed as usual.”

“Please,” Jaina said, struggling more, “let me go! If it's money you want, then my mother—,”

“Money?” Fanged-Skull barked out a laugh, “no, my dear girl, I have access to more money than I could possibly need.” He shook his head, trailing his fingers across the lid of the box, chuckling when the runes flashed brightly at his touch. “patience, my pet,” he cooed, “I’ll let you out soon and we will see if this one will work out for you.” He turned his attention back to Jaina. “what I need from you is that wondrous reserve of mana you have. It really is quite extraordinary. There aren't that many Archmages with the pool that you have and I am not so proud as to not include myself among that number.” Jaina could hear the smile in his voice, “you are, I hope, the key to my greatest success! After so many failures, I can finally taste my victory!”

“If you’re so proud of what you’re doing,” Jaina said, trying to call up the ‘wondrous reserve of mana’ she held, “then why are you all hiding behind those masks?” She could feel the arcane sparking around her fingers before her power fizzled out into nothing.

Fanged-Skull sighed with no small amount of relief, “it is reassuring to see that the suppressant is at least strong enough to block the flow of mana so that you can’t break free. I would hate to have to kill such an ideal host.” He ran a hand over the mask. “as for these, they are for our protection.”

“Protection?” Jaina asked.

“Yes, you see there is an old saying,” he said, as he turned back to the box, “that the eyes are the windows to the soul. I have based so much of my research around this simple fact.”

“‘Fact’?” Jaina said, struggling once more against her restraints, “you’re insane!”

“So I’ve been told,” he shrugged, “but I can assure you that it is indeed a fact. With the right applications of science and the proper school of magic, obtaining a soul is as simple as opening that window. Now, transferring that soul, there is the difficult part. We’ve learned the hard way that they need a direct path and without the proper protection,” Fanged-Skull said, as he tapped his mask again, “it can end up in any host and that can be… problematic to say the least. It is such a messy process getting the spirit back out. Battletrick,” he said, turning to address a gnomish woman in a bear mask, “prepare the cameras and begin the box’s unlocking sequence.”

“Yes, Archmage,” she nodded and set about her task. Once everything was ready, she announced, “containment opening in two minutes, sir.”

“Excellent.” Fanged-Skull turned back to Jaina and tilted his head. He reached out and trailed a finger along her cheekbone. “such lovely eyes you have. I do hope they aren’t too badly damaged by the process. That would really be a shame.” With that, he turned to leave with the others, ignoring Jaina’s frantic shouts and pleas.

Alone with the box, Jaina tried to  sinksunk further into her seat. The runes began to blaze a deep scarlet as the box shook. Electricity crackled around the room, sparking off of the walls. Jaina could feel a great deal of energy building up, like static before a lightning strike, Building higher and higher until it stopped abruptly and the latch on the box clicked open with no fanfare.

Time seemed to stand still as Jaina stared at the box. At the inky black smoke that pooled out of the crack of the lid before it flew open with a resounding screech. The creature that launched from the box circled the room with a cry of rage before settling in front of Jaina. The formless being seemed to look at her—blue eyes meeting formless red—for just a moment, before the creature lunged itself at her.

Jaina’s entire world narrowed to fear and pain. Her eyes burned as her vision flashed and she thrashed wildly against her restraints. Shadows rippled along her skin, flowing down her arms. A scream ripped its way from her throat as she shook her head, trying to rid herself of the burning pain that arced through her mind with a deep sense of wrongness, boiling her thoughts down to blind animalistic panic. She screamed again and it felt as if tar had been poured down her throat, choking her. A chill spread through her body, starting from her fingers and working its way through her, leeching any and all warmth from her body. The next scream was not her own and it sent the box careening from its pedestal to crash against the wall.

She felt as if hooks had been dug into her flesh and when they tugged, Jaina was painfully pulled with them. She tried to cry out, but no sound came until she—or maybe it—let out another shriek, straining against the bonds. But as the straps snapped, Jaina became fully aware that she was not the one moving her body. She felt as if she were an outsider as the creature, controlling her body like a puppeteer, tore apart the room.

When it turned its attention to the camera, a door behind them clicked open. It swung Jaina’s head around in a way that should have given her whiplash. From the door, came the two men that had helped in her abduction. They lurched into the room and her body lashed out. She grabbed hold of one man’s arm and tossed him easily over her and into the room. With one temporarily incapacitated, Jaina’s body descended on its prone form and began to claw and tear at his chest, digging its way to his heart despite Jaina screaming within her own mind to stop. With the heart in hand, she squeezed it with far more strength than she would have thought herself to have until it burst with a faint spray. Blood dripped down her face and she merely crouched over the corpse, gasping for air that didn't quite reach her lungs. It was painful, like a vice crushing her chest.

Jaina tried to claw her way back into control. She pulled against the hooks and sobbed out unheard pleas for the creature to give her back her body. It was like swimming through sludge and just when Jaina was about to break through, about to pull back her control, the second man came charging forward with a gargled roar. Her body was knocked back into the chair and Jaina could faintly feel her back pop in a way that should have been painful, but wasn't. She wasn't sure what scared her the most, the battering her body was taking, or how little it seemed to affect her. 

She didn't have long to think about it as she rolled away from the next sweep of the man's arm, grabbing hold of his wrist. His arm was wrenched back with a crack while the creature pulled. Inhuman snarls slipped from Jaina’s lips as, with a mighty yank, the man's arm was pulled from its socket. The muscle strained as the creature continued to pull until, with a wet tear, the man's arm came fully free from his body. The loss of a body part did not seem to dissuade the man as he swung wildly at Jaina with his remaining fist.

The creature controlling her seemed well-versed in brawling as it pulled her into ducks and weaves, waiting for an opening. When she got one, she lunged forward, grabbing the sides of the man's head. She twisted and pulled, left to right. The man's fist slammed into Jaina's side over and over in an effort to get her to let go, but the creature was unfazed. Finally, with another wretched scream, the man's head came free of his body. 

She dropped the head and made an attempt to wipe the blood from her face, but only succeeded in smearing it around more. Her attention was pulled to the still-open door. She took steady steps towards it, only slipping once in the gore that now all but coated the floor. She had almost made it out the door when Fang-Skull reentered from the viewing room, flanked by two heavily armed guards.

“You.” The voice was not Jaina's own and it grated against her throat almost as much as the horrid screams had.

“Take her out,” Fanged-Skull ordered calmly just as the creature began to charge him. The round that was fired hit Jaina in the chest and burned like the sun. Even as the shadows began to peel away, he gave the order for another two to be launched and stood passively as Jaina crumbled to the ground.

Jaina retched, throwing up bile as she struggled to her knees. She hugged herself, shivering violently as her eyes snapped up to Fanged-Skull. “What did you do to me?” she rasped. “What the  _ fuck _ did you do to me!?”

When he took a step forward, his guards aimed their rifles at Jaina until he waved them off. “She’s harmless now. Her magic should still be suppressed and the  _ Banshee _ is subdued.” He crouched down in front of Jaina., “I technically did nothing. I merely offered you up as a host to my dearest creation.”

Jaina tried to flinch away from him only to find that doing so would bring her closer to the head and stopped herself. “You called it a ‘banshee,’” she said, trying to keep the tremor from her voice, “there's no such thing.”

Fanged-Skull chuckled, “so naive. Of course, there is such a thing—or at least there was—until the creation and experimentation of them was outlawed.”

“Necromancy,” Jaina muttered, “you're a necromancer. And that thing… it was—”

“Master necromancer,” Fanged-Skull corrected, not unkindly, “and the jewel of my work is the vengeful spirit you now play host to. Oh yes, you are very powerful indeed. The others I offered up as her host were far too weak. So many wasted mages, but everyone was worth it to see what I just saw!” He stood suddenly, “my investor will be overjoyed when I show him the footage! The first of a new line of perfect soldiers! Now if I could just get one into a paladin! Alas, a test for another time. I’ll have to try to create more banshees first. Baby steps, I suppose.”

He turned his attention back to Jaina. “I think we’ll wait for your mana to build back up before the next trial,” Fanged-Skull snapped and the guards seized Jaina by her arms, hauling her up her feet. “Take her to her cell.”

“Wait,” Jaina struggled weakly, “wait, what do you mean ‘next trial’?”

“Well,” Fanged-Skull shrugged, “I will need to see how powerful she is when you are at full strength. Maybe she’ll be able to tap into your mana! Wouldn’t that be astounding! A spectre that can use magic! That would definitely warrant an attempt with a paladin.”

At this, Jaina deflated and allowed herself to be dragged away from the carnage. Her mind raced as she desperately tried to think of a way to escape without having to kill anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Edyn for betaing this chapter.

Jaina scrambled to get into the corner of her cell as soon as the guard let her go. She retched at the feeling of her mana being suddenly cut off by the dampening field once more but it was a better feeling than the beating she would have received if she hadn't gone willingly. She had no way of knowing how long she had been captive here, subjected to the possession of the banshee, but it had to have been at least a week. 

A week of the monster that had taken control of her body slaughtering more of the mindless goons they sent at her. No amount of soap had been able to make Jaina feel clean of the blood. Even after being told that they were practically dead already, Jaina felt disgusted with herself. She had thought that she could have found some margin of solace in sleep. She had thought that whatever nightmares would greet her couldn’t possibly be worse than what she faced when she was awake. She was wrong. Instead of nightmares, those same hooks would dig themselves deep into her and drag her back down into her torment, into the darkness that ripped and tore at her very soul. 

Pulling her knees tightly to her chest, Jaina held out her hand and struggled against the curses woven into her cell that blocked her mana. She tried to summon a tiny mage light, hoping to find comfort in even that littlest of light. She gave up when the strain of trying to force past the block caused her head to pound and settled back against the wall. 

A deep cold settled in her bones. It was her constant companion these days. A cold so absolute within herself that no amount of heat could hope to banish it. Jaina knew, of course, what was causing the cold. With the banshee’s spirit, she was essentially a walking cold spot. 

Letting out a sigh, Jaina wrapped herself in the scratchy blanket from her bedroll and closed her eyes. It wouldn’t be long now before the guard made his rounds with her daily ration of tasteless porridge and she wanted to get some amount of rest before then. 

She had only just gotten settled when she heard it.  _ “Hello?” _ The barest hint of a voice,  _ “Can you hear me?” _

Jaina all but leapt to her feet as she looked around, peering desperately into the darkness. “Who’s there?” she demanded, pressing her back against the wall. 

_ “Detective Sylvanas Windrunner,” _ came the reply. Her voice sounded distant, yet at the same time far too close for comfort.  _ “Your name is Jaina, right?” _

“Yes,” Jaina nodded. “You’re a cop? How the hell did you get in here?”

_ “Same as you, I suspect,”  _ Sylvanas replied,  _ “to some extent, at least.” _

“And, where exactly are you?” Jaina swallowed hard as her eyes adjusted. A shuddering gasp left her as she saw that she was still very much alone in her cell. She raked her fingers through her hair as she moved to the middle of the room. “Great,” she whispered, “now I’m hearing things. I really am losing it in here.”

Even as she spoke, her hand froze, as if held in place. That same icy feel inched up from her fingers to her shoulder as the ethereal smoke rose from her arm.  _ “Trust me, Jaina. You are not alone in this,”  _ Sylvanas said, moving Jaina's arm out in front of her face for her to see,  _ “though I understand if you wish you were.” _

Jaina grabbed her wrist, trying and failing to force her arm to her side. “You’re right. It’s much worse to know that the murderous banshee in my head can talk to me.”

At that, her entire body seemed to seize as Sylvanas’ voice became a piercing shriek that clawed at her skull, _ “Do not call me that! That name implies that I am dead, and I am very much alive!” _

Jaina whimpered in fear as she struggled to wrest control of her body back. “I’m sorry,” she said, “I’m sorry, please let me go. It hurts.”

All at once, the banshee spirit released her control and Jaina crumpled gracelessly to the ground.  _ “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that,” _ Sylvanas said honestly,  _ “I can’t really control that when I get angry.” _

“Is that how they have been getting you to participate in their tests,” Jaina asked as she returned to her corner, “by baiting you into a rage?”

_ “Yes,”  _ Sylvanas confirmed.

Jaina nodded slowly, “And why haven’t you tried to talk to me before now?”

_ “They seem to think that they managed to strip me of my sense of self,” _ Sylvanas began,  _ “I needed them to think that if we are to have any chance of getting out of here. You’re a mage, yes? Is there anything you can do to get that door open?” _

Jaina ground her teeth at that. “So you really think that we—I—would still be here if I were able to get myself out?” She paced across the cell to rap her fist against the door, “They built mana dampening and draining curses into the very walls. I have no power in here.”

_ “Then it seems that our freedom falls to me,” _ Sylvanas said, almost gravely.  _ “I’m afraid that I will have to take control.”  _ She noted how Jaina seemed to stiffen at that and tried to soften the blow.  _ “I wouldn’t ask if there was any other way. I’m sorry, but if we are to get out of here, we need to use whatever power it seems that I have and I cannot access it unless I am in control of your body. Will you let me help us?” _

Jaina scoffed. “It isn’t like I have much of a choice. Besides, why even bother asking?” she grumbled. “You’ve already proven time and again that your will is apparently stronger.”

_ “I was baited,”  _ Sylvanas defended lamely,  _ “this is your body. I don’t want to pilot it without your consent.” _

“You make me sound like a robot from one of those cheesy gnome cartoons.” Jaina was surprised to find herself laughing at that. “Okay, say you get us out. What is the plan then?” Jaina asked. “It’s not like either of us can just go back to our lives, you more than me.”

_ “We find my body and get me back in it,”  _ Sylvanas said.  _ “After that, I plan on taking these bastards down.” _

“That all sounds well and good but—,” Jaina cut herself off at the sound of footsteps outside. “Shit. The guard.”

_ “We’re out of time. It’s now or never.” _

“Fine. Deal,” Jaina relented. “Do it.”

_ “I’m sorry,” _ was the last thing Jaina heard as the hooks dug in and pulled her into the dark recesses of her mind. Sylvanas moved them into the darkest corner of the cell and waited as the door was opened. She moved unnaturally quickly, pushing herself off the wall in order to lunge towards the guard. He didn’t have time to even think of drawing his taser before he was slammed to the ground. A swift punch to the throat ensured that he would not be rising to follow them. 

With the guard dispatched, Sylvanas moved them through the hallways. She knew nearly every turn, having observed the twisting corridors through Jaina's eyes every time they were moved. A left here, then a right. Straight on past the labs. Up a small stairwell. She slowed to a stop as they came upon what looked to be an office. 

Sylvanas gripped the doorknob, crushing it easily before ramming the door open with Jaina’s shoulder. Once inside, she took a steadying breath and allowed Jaina to regain control. 

Jaina stumbled forward, catching herself on a desk. “You killed him,” she hissed in disbelief.

_ “I did,” _ Sylvanas agreed,  _ “as he would have killed us if I hadn’t.” _

“You don’t know that,” Jaina said, “you can’t possibly know that!”

_ “He was actively working for a man who has been carrying out cruel sentient experiments,” _ Sylvanas reminded her,  _ “it is a safe assumption that he would have killed us if his taser hadn't stopped us. And if not him, then his employer. Try and access that computer.” _

Biting back whatever retort she had, Jaina did as she was asked. Rounding the desk, Jaina sat in the chair, moving the mouse. She snorted when the screen bypassed a lock screen and went straight to the home screen. “Alright, what am I looking for?”

_ “Anything that could be incriminating.” _

“Thank you, that really narrows it down,” Jaina muttered as she began sifting through the files. She could make sense of most of them, but many more seemed to have been typed in some sort of code. She didn’t bother trying to decipher them for long before she instead turned her attention to the desk. They were short on time, so she didn’t bother trying to hide the fact that someone had been there. It wasn’t like they were really sneaking out, so why be subtle now? She turned over drawers and moved everything on the desk until she found what she was looking for. 

A flash drive. 

After turning it over a few times, Jaina managed to slide it into a USB slot. After transferring as many files as she could fit on the drive, she pulled it out and tucked it away in the pocket of her prisonesque jumpsuit. “Where to now?” Jaina asked, as she rushed back to the door. 

_ “Continue up the stairs,”  _ Sylvanas’ voice came through,  _ “that should take us up into the public area.” _

“‘Should’?” Jaina questioned. “What do you mean ‘should’? I thought you knew where we were going?”

_ “I do,”  _ Sylvanas said,  _ “well, in theory. I’ve never walked these particular halls myself but I’m assuming that they wouldn’t have built their labs all that differently so— WATCH OUT!” _

Jaina stumbled to a halt as she rounded a corner. Two armed guards blocked her path, weapons drawn and pointed at her. She could feel the warmth of the Light radiating off of one of them, an ex-member of the Paladin Corps. His companion tilted his head to speak into his comm, “Sir, we’ve located her. Orders?”

She couldn’t hear the response over Sylvanas’ voice,  _ “Jaina, give me control. I’ll take care of this!” _

“No!” Jaina shook her head, ignoring the uneasy looks of the guards, “I'll handle this!”

_ “Jaina, this is not something to—.” _

“I said, I’ll handle this!” Jaina shouted, digging a hand into her hair, squeezing her eyes shut. The click of the guard's rifle had her moving on instinct. Her eyes snapped open, glowing pale blue from the arcane that had been steadily building back up within her. She threw up both of her hands, meaning only to subdue the pair of guards with blocks of ice. Instead of blocks, spears of ice sprouted up from beneath the men, skewering them where they stood. Jaina's mouth hung open in horror at what she had done. It had been years since her magic had gone wild, and it had never resulted in anything like this. 

She would have stayed frozen on the spot had it not been for Sylvanas urging her to move forward. Breaking into a sprint, Jaina tore through the hallways, frantically following the directions Sylvanas fed her. At long last, she shouldered open the door at the end of the stairwell and emerged into a well-lit hallway. 

It smelled far less of chemicals and tainted mana and Jaina took that to mean that they had finally gotten out of the labs. Leaning against the wall heavily, she took a moment to catch her breath. Her lungs burned from the run and her legs felt like jelly. 

Things seemed calm. No alarms were blaring, no flashing lights. It was odd, but she wasn’t going to question it. She picked her way down the hall slowly, only stopping when she heard a voice, a voice she recognized. “What have you done with her?” the man snapped. 

A relieved smile broke across Jaina's face at the sound. “Arthas,” she breathed. She was about to run towards him when Sylvanas forced her will. It wasn’t enough to pull her down, but it was enough to stop her in her tracks. She could feel the other woman’s fury as clearly as if it was her own. “What are you doing? He can help us!”

_ “Help us?”  _ Sylvanas’ voice snarled.  _ “He is one of the bastards who did this!” _

Jaina could feel the tar-like feeling crawling up her throat and she clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the scream before it could manifest. “That’s not true,” she whispered when the feeling subsided, “I’ve known him since we were kids. He would never have any part of this.” As if to prove her point, Jaina began to creep out from behind the corner, freezing again when the man that Arthas had been threatening replied. 

“She was down below,” Fanged-Skull said in a rush, “but she has escaped her confinement. You have to believe me, Mister Menethil, had I known that the girl was of any importance to you, I never would have made her a target.”

“And you performed your,” Arthas released the man's coat, letting him fall back to the floor, “ritual on her, Kel'thuzad?”

The man who had worn the fanged skull mask, Kel'thuzad, nodded enthusiastically, “I did, and it was a resounding success! They are bound perfectly!”

“Then undo it,” Arthas ordered. 

Kel'thuzad frowned, “I don’t believe you properly heard me. It was a success! That girl—,”

“Jaina.”

“Yes yes. Jaina,” Kel'thuzad said, “she may very well be the key to fulfilling your goal. If I could continue studying her, I could uncover just what it was that made their pairing work instead of burning out the mage. I could repeat it. I just need more time.”

Arthas was quiet for longer than Jaina liked before he asked, “How long do you need?” Jaina's heart sank. 

“A few weeks at most,” Kel'thuzad said with a smile that was somehow more unnerving than his mask, “then I will sever their bond. If she survives, that is.”

If she— No. There was no way that Arthas would agree to that, Jaina knew he wouldn't. He may have been driven but he was still a Paladin, a man of morals. A servant of the Light. He would never—

“Two weeks,” Arthas agreed, “I’ll allow you to keep her for two weeks. Get what you need from her and then release her to me. I’ll make sure that she keeps quiet about this whole ordeal.”

Jaina didn’t hear the rest of their conversation. Or maybe she couldn’t hear it. The scream had been steadily building as the two men spoke, a potent combination of Sylvanas’ rage and her own. This time she didn’t bother trying to contain it, she stepped into the hallway in full view and let it go. 

As it burned its way from her throat, she tapped into her replenished mana and let loose a storm of ice and pure raw arcane that tore through whatever the scream did not. Even as she began running again she knew that she had pressed her mana too far. The strain burned and pulled at her mind in brilliant flashes of white-hot pain. 

She tried to rein it in, bring it back under manageable levels before it consumed her. The effort left her exhausted and weary to the point that she didn’t mind all that much when Sylvanas pressed forward to take control of their escape before exhaustion dragged her down. 

_ “Don’t worry, Jaina, I’ve got you.” _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks again to Edyn for the beta

Sylvanas kept control of Jaina’s body until they came to the outskirts of Dalaran. She ducked into an alleyway and leaned against the wall. She took a deep breath, enjoying the feel of her lungs expanding. She had been trapped in that accursed box for too long. Unable to feel or breathe. She pressed her hands into the wall, letting the bricks dig into her palms. Sylvanas wanted to be selfish, to greedily keep her control. To live. The longer she held on, the more she was able to feel. Far more than she used to be able to. 

The channels beneath her skin through which mana flowed. She could feel it tingle in the tips of her fingers, sense it in the air. It was almost addicting. Was this how mages felt all the time? She wanted this feeling all the time. Wanted it to be hers. It could be hers. It would be so easy. All she had to do was crush her host. Yes, so very easy. To just—

No!

Jaina took in a desperate breath as Sylvanas relinquished control. She pressed a hand to her throat, trying to soothe the pain there. “Too long,” she rasped, wincing at how scratchy her throat felt, “you were out too long.”

_ “I’m sorry.” _

“No, you’re not,” her voice wasn’t accusatory, more matter of fact. 

_ “We should hurry,”  _ Sylvanas didn’t try to defend herself,  _ “the sooner we track down my body, the sooner you can be rid of me.” _

Jaina grit her teeth at that and made her way up the street. It was late enough that the normally busy street was all but deserted. The few people that were out and about were of the questionable sort and didn’t look twice at a disheveled woman stumbling by in a filthy jumpsuit. But she knew that such an occurrence would not repeat itself, she would need to change her clothes at the very least, if not bathe. Crossing the street, Jaina began to steadily make her way towards the university. 

_ “Where are we going?” _ Sylvanas asked,  _ “shouldn’t we be getting away from the city? Why are we going to the heart?” _

“I need to change,” Jaina said, picking up her pace. “How quickly do you think it will take them to track us down if I look like this? Besides,” she rounded a corner and let out a relieved sigh as the university came into view, “my staff should still be in my teacher’s office and if I am to be of more use than just being your meat puppet, I need it.” 

She swore harshly under her breath as she ducked around a corner to avoid a patrolling guard. There had never been this many guards on duty, her abduction must have put everyone on high alert. Jaina dug her thumb harshly into her wrist when she felt the icy tendrils of Sylvanas’ possession creep down her arm. “You are not going to harm them,” she snapped, “I’ll handle this!”

_ “You’re the one who said you were useless without your staff,”  _ Sylvanas pointed out. 

Instead of refuting her words, Jaina said, “I also know these grounds better than most people, so just let me deal with this.” When Sylvanas gave no further protest, Jaina set out. She made use of every nook and shortcut she knew, dodging the guards with the ease of a common thief. Clearly the extra security had been outsourced. The normally staffed guards never would have been so blind to her movements. Jaina made a mental note to have a stern discussion with the board when this was all over. After all, what was the point of heightened security if a powerless mage could sneak by so easily? She made her way up to Antonidas’ office and pulled on the door only to find it locked. “Fuck, of course it's locked,” Jaina muttered, running her finger over the lock. She whispered a quiet spell and waited silently for the soft click of the latch before pushing the door open. Creeping inside, Jaina took in her surroundings. Everything looked just as she left it. Her mentor’s desk was still a disaster and her own was still a mountain of work. She ran her hand over the wood before making her way to the cabinet behind her. 

It swung open at her touch, the locks enchanted to react to the presence of her mana signature and hers alone. She let a breath that she didn’t know she was holding at the sight that greeted her. The spare clothes she kept neatly folded away on a shelf. Her reagents, neatly organized and stored. Years’ worth of spell books and her notes pasted over the wood. And there, suspended on its stand, her staff. She ran her hand over the smoothly polished wood, her fingers skipping over the grip. She carefully took it into her hands, testing the weight of it. She’d only had it a short while after Antonidas had finally convinced the council to allow her to move on from the staff of her apprenticeship. It was one of a kind, from the cold resistant metals to the anchor-shaped pommel, it had been designed specifically for her and her needs.

The door to the office opened and Jaina froze. She barely had time to identify the two mages that stopped in the doorway before Sylvanas tried to force her will to defend them from the perceived threat. “No!” Jaina called, grabbing the desk to keep herself in place, her staff clattering to the ground.

_ “Jaina, they saw us, they need to be dealt with before they report back,”  _ Sylvanas tried to reason.

“I know them!” Jaina pleaded, squeezing her eyes shut against the strain of keeping control, “they would never help them! Please!”

_ “You don't know that,” _ Sylvanas snapped, echoing back Jaina’s words.

A gasp drew her attention to the door where Modera had taken a step closer. “Jaina,” she breathed, “you're safe.” The older woman had all but adopted her when Jaina had first come to Dalaran and she couldn’t even imagine how distraught she had to have been when she went missing. 

“Stay back!” Jaina pleaded, “I don't have full control and I don't want to hurt you.”

“Modera,” Antonidas’ voice was firm as he grabbed her shoulder to stop her from rushing to Jaina. He looked over his student with a critical eye before offering her a sad smile. “When you disappeared, we all feared the worst. The inspectors who took a look at the scene tried to rule it a burnout, but clearer heads proved true and the theory was thrown out.”

“Burnout doesn't destroy the body,” Jaina gritted out.

Antonidas nodded, “And we knew that you would never willingly leave your staff behind, so we knew that you couldn't have left of your own volition. So, the truth was clear. I couldn't have guessed what could have happened to you, or who had taken you, but I never would have expected this.” He frowned, “You’ve been possessed, haven't you?” He watched as Jaina relaxed with a whimper and opened his arms, “Come, Jaina.” He held her tight when she all but threw herself into his arms, resting a hand on the back of her head, “There you are. You’re alright my girl. You’re safe here.” 

“Here you go,” Modera said, handing Jaina her clothes once she had calmed down, “why don't you get changed and we can all discuss this over a cup of tea, hmm?”

Clothes changed and steaming tea in hand, Jaina joined her teachers around the small fireplace. “Does my mother know?” Jaina asked after she finished relaying her ordeal to the two older mages.

“It was one of the first things we did once we discovered that you had been taken. I don’t think I’ve ever heard a woman's heart break so soundly,” Modera said, “she’ll be so happy to hear that you are safe.”

“No,” Jaina said firmly, “don't tell her. It's bad enough that I’m putting you two in danger, I don't want them to go after her as well. No, she’ll have to be left in the dark until I get Sylvanas back to her body.”

“Is that her name?” Antonidas asked. “The ghost?”

“I am not a ghost!” Sylvanas’ voice sounded from Jaina’s mouth as she forced her will, Jaina’s own voice an undertone to her outburst. Both Modera and Antonidas seemed taken aback. “We’re wasting time here. We need to find out where my body is so unless either of you have heard any news about the whereabouts of a detective named Windrunner, then you are of no help to us.”

“Windrunner?” Modera said, “I have heard that name.”

“Hmm, young Rhonin’s fiancée shares that name,” Antonidas said, “he went to Silvermoon to comfort her in her time of grief. Poor dear, first her brother and now her sister? From what reports I’ve seen read it would seem that her sister made an attempt on her own life. She is stable but she has yet to awaken.”

“Tried to take her own life?” Fury roiled through Sylvanas as Jaina stood, grabbing the chair she had been sitting in and dashing it against the wall where it shattered into a shower of splinters. “How dare they! Of all the indignant ways to try and dispose of me! To slander my name this way! To say that I would try to take my own life!”

Jaina’s body trembled as she slammed her fist down through a desk causing Modera to hurry to her side, grabbing Jaina’s arm to stop her. “Sylvanas!” she snapped, “you need to calm yourself! If what Jaina told us is true, if you have become a banshee, then you  _ must _ control your temper! Allowing this rage to fuel you is only going to hurt Jaina.” She watched as Jaina’s shoulders slumped as the banshee calmed herself.

“I didn't know.”

“No, I don't expect that is something they would have made known to you,” Modera said. “Give Jaina back her body, we still need to speak with her and then you can be on your way.”

Jaina sagged against the desk before cradling her hand to her chest, “Thank you Modera. But… She’s right. We need to go. If her body is in Silvermoon, then we have a long way to go.”

“Let us help you,” Antonidas offered, “if Kel'thuzad is the one behind this then you are going to need help, Jaina.”

Jaina shook her head, “I'll be less noticeable alone,” she paused, “ _ technically _ alone. But,” she rooted through the pile of filthy clothes to pull out the flashdrive. “These are all the files I managed to take from their computers,but they’re in some kind of code and I didn't really have time to figure them out before I took them. I don't even know if they are anything useful.”

“Code?” Modera smiled, taking the drive from her, “I’ve done my fair share of codebreaking in my day. Leave this to us.”

“Thank you, both of you,” Jaina said with a small smile, “I’ll call you as soon as we get this settled.”

“We’ll be waiting,” Antonidas said.

“Wait,” Modera said, pulling her coat from the back of her chair to drape over Jaina’s shoulders. It was snug, but comfortable. “It's getting colder. Be safe, Jaina.”

“I will,” Jaina promised, retrieving her staff, “Thank you.”

Getting away from the college turned out to be far easier than getting into it. Intermittent invisibility spells certainly didn't hurt her chances of getting out and she was increasingly grateful for countless all-nighters she had pulled in her attempts to master the spell. She hefted her pack of hastily packed supplies and jogged towards the city limits. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and Dalaran and Naxxramas before turning her mind to less than legal modes of transport. Quel’thalas was far enough away when one had transport, but on foot? She would be lucky to make it there in a month. “Hey, Sylvanas,” Jaina said, flipping up the hood of Modera’s coat, “you won't arrest me if I break a few laws once you get your body back, will you?”

_ “I think it's a bit late to start worrying about the legality of anything we do,” _ Sylvanas said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

“I suppose that's true,” Jaina agreed, “I just hope we can keep it to a minimum.”

_ “On that, we can agree.” _


	5. Chapter 5

Jaina clutched her cup of coffee like it was the only thing keeping her going. Which wasn’t entirely wrong. She had been steadily trudging north for the better part of three days and she had hardly slept. Or ate, for that matter. She had made little stops here and there. Tiny mom and pop places, like this one. Places she wouldn’t be noticed. 

Places she could afford. 

She was really kicking herself for not asking her teachers to lend her a bit of cash. Now, with what few funds she had drying up, she was starting to look to less savoury options of supporting herself. It was what had really drawn her to this little diner in the first place. A quiet place to gather her thoughts and— “For the last time, Sylvanas,” Jaina hissed under her breath, “we are not robbing a diner!”

_ “And how is it that you plan on getting money?”  _ Sylvanas asked,  _ “you don’t seem like much of a pickpocket.” _

“I happen to be quite good at illusion spells,” Jaina defended, “besides, it will be easier to pay back individuals.”

“Can I get you anything else?” The sudden appearance of the orcish waiter startled her nearly to the point where she nearly threw her coffee. He chuckled softly, “Though I don’t think you’ll need any more coffee.”

Jaina offered him a weak smile and a small laugh of her own. “That’s probably for the best,” she agreed, “but I should be heading out.” She dug through her pocket to dig out the last of her change. She spread it out on the table before asking, “Do you happen to have a spare notepad I could have? And a pen?”

“Of course,” he said, “you just wait right here.” He returned quickly with her requested items as well as a jar. He set them all down on the table and offered her another smile, “Here, pickled beets. My gran makes them and she would throw a fit if she knew that someone was leaving her diner without trying them. They can be a bit messy, but they still make for a good snack.” He pushed the jar closer before she could refuse, “On the house, I insist.”

Jaina chewed at her lip before relenting and tucking the jar carefully inside of her bag. “Thank you—,”

“Sammy,” he said, shaking her hand briefly, frowning at how cold it felt. “Hey, I’ve got a spare room at my family home. If you need a place to stay, you are more than welcome to it,” Sammy offered.

Jaina looked down at the table. “That’s very kind of you,” she said quietly, “but I really need to get moving. Thank you again, Sammy, for the breakfast. The coffee was great.”

Sammy let out a barking laugh, “You don't need to try and flatter me, it was mediocre at best and we both know it. But thank you.” He rapped his fist lightly against the table, “I won't keep you any longer. But if you find yourself passing my way when you head back to Dalaran, my offer still stands.”

“How?” she asked, her gaze snapping back to Sammy, “how did you know?” She could feel Sylvanas forcing her will and she grit her teeth as she hissed, “Leave him”.

If Sammy heard her, he didn't mention it. “You mages aren't exactly inconspicuous carrying around your staves like that,” he said lightly. “If you aren't trying to be noticed, I would suggest cloaking it, or maybe disguising it as a cane?” Sammy frowned in thought, “That is something mages can do, right? I've never really understood magic.”

“It is, I mean I can,” Jaina furrowed her brow as she placed her staff on the table, “why didn't I think of that?”

_ “Because we were far too busy running and you haven't slept in weeks,” _ Sylvanas replied unhelpfully.

“No one asked you,” Jaina grumbled as she ran her hand over it, muttering her spell. By the time she was done, a cane lay in place of her staff.

Sammy let out a low appreciative whistle, “That is some fine magic you got there. Makes me feel a little better letting you go back on your own.”

“Thank you again, Sammy.” Disguised staff in hand, Jaina gathered her bag and left. She set off at a brisk pace down the street, pulling her hood back up. “And you wanted to rob him,” she muttered bitterly.

_ “It would have been simpler than trying to find someone you won't feel bad about robbing,”  _ Sylvanas replied,  _ “Why did you want that notepad?” _

“So I can write down the names of the people I’m going to owe when this is all over,” Jaina said, scanning the crowds with a critical eye. She looked for easy targets, mentally marking them before skirting into an alley. Pressing herself against the wall, Jaina willed herself into a state of calm as she tapped her cane against the pavement channeling her mana through it into her spell.

It was a strange feeling, being invisible. It wasn't unlike stepping into a pool of cool water. Like a second skin. Like the feeling of icy mist slithering down her and— No!— she couldn’t think about that right now. Invisibility, while a simple spell in its application, required a great amount of concentration to maintain. Concentration that Sylvanas didn't seem to understand.

_ “Jaina? Are you alright?”  _ Sylvanas asked her, very worried,  _ “ you're shaking and your heart is racing.” _

“I do  _ not _ need or want you to monitor my heart rate,” Jaina snapped, “I need to be able to think, so for five minutes can you just shut up?” Her spell wavered as her temper flared and she took another breath to centre herself. When she was sure that Sylvanas was going to be quick, she stepped back out into the street. She weaved her way through the crowd with ease, passing between people with just the barest hint of space.

She picked easy targets. People with open bags or backpacks, obvious tourists. Working quickly and methodically, Jaina managed to swipe the wallets of twelve people before her conscience caught up with her. After making her way back into the alley, Jaina dropped her spell and took off running. 

_ “Colour me surprised,”  _ Sylvanas said,  _ “it’s almost enough to make me think that you have done this before.” _

“I haven’t,” Jaina said, “and when this is all over I will never do it again. It’s shit like that that gives mages a bad name.”

_ “We could be through with this faster if you didn’t have to walk,”  _ Sylvanas said. 

Jaina scoffed, “Unless you are able to grant me flight with whatever unnatural powers you have, I’m afraid walking is our only option.”

Sylvanas sighed,  _ “That’s not true and you know it. With how easily you managed to pick all of those pockets, stealing a car with the aid of magic shouldn’t be too much of a feat for you.” _

“I never thought I would hear a cop tell me to steal a car,” Jaina huffed a small laugh. 

_ “Desperate times,” _ Sylvanas agreed.  _ “And I hope to never do it again.” _

With no response, Jaina began her new search for a car. Something that wouldn’t draw attention to her. She found what she needed in the crowded parking lot of a grocery store, a beat-up old blue sedan. Pressing her thumb against the lock, Jaina forced a small burst of arcane magic into the mechanism, popping the lock before climbing in and performing a similar spell on the ignition. 

_ “Now isn’t that handy,”  _ Sylvanas commented,  _ “I don’t suppose they taught you that at your fancy school.” _

“My brother and I used to take my dad’s car out when I went home for the holidays,” Jaina admitted, “he just happened to guard his keys closely, so we had to improvise.” With that, Jaina pulled out of the parking lot and continued on their way north. 

Jaina drove for as long as she could, until her eyelids began to droop and the car began to swerve.  _ “Jaina!” _ She started at the rather sudden sound of Sylvanas’ voice,  _ “You need to pull over and rest, before you kill us both.” _

“I’m fine,” Jaina said through gritted teeth. Despite this, Jaina pulled into the first motel she came across, parking her stolen car and dragging her feet into the office. “I need a room for the night,” she mumbled, passing over one of the credit cards she had taken. She waited anxiously as the information was typed in. She kept expecting the goblin clerk at the desk to call her out, to pick up the phone and give her up. But he didn’t, he simply passed the card back to her along with a key. 

“Up the stairs, third door down,” he grunted, returning his attention to the trashy novel he had been reading. 

Jaina snatched up the key and trudged up into the room. She stared longingly towards the shower and asked, “You can see everything I can?”

_ “Yes.” _

“So, if I were to have a shower...” Jaina trailed off. 

_ “Unless you stared straight ahead the whole time I would be able to see you, yes,” _ Sylvanas finished for her.  _ “I’m sorry. If I was able to choose what I can and can’t see, I would gladly offer you some amount of privacy.” _

At this, Jaina ripped the sheet from the bed and walked into the washroom where she pinned it over the mirror with two well placed spikes of ice. After turning on the water, she carefully removed her clothes, making sure to look anywhere but at herself as she stepped under the steaming water. “You can’t feel anything, can you?” Jaina asked as she meticulously washed herself. 

_ “No.”  _ Sylvanas’ response allowed Jaina to relax just a little bit.  _ “Just like you can’t feel anything when I am in control.” _ When Jaina nearly tripped as she got out of the shower, Sylvanas was quick to assert a touch of control to keep her eyes up as she regained her footing.  _ “Are you alright?” _ she asked.  _ “You really should get some rest.” _

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Jaina asked bitterly as she pulled on her clothes after roughly drying herself off. “So much easier to use my body as your personal meat puppet when I myself am completely unable to stop you!” She ripped the sheet down and glared at her reflection. It could have been her exhaustion, but Jaina was sure that she saw another face staring back at her. Sharp facial features, long tapered ears and those blazing red eyes. Hallucination or not, Jaina knew that the face looking back at her with such open pity was that of Sylvanas. That fact only served to worsen Jaina’s mood and she gripped the sink tightly as she snapped, “I could feel your intentions back in Dalaran. You weren’t going to give me my body back! You wanted to keep it!”

_ “Jaina, please calm down,”  _ Sylvanas pleaded,  _ “neither of us can afford to lose our temper.” _

“Oh, so now I’m not even allowed to have my own emotions?” Jaina asked.

_ “The angrier you get, the stronger I feel,” _ Sylvanas tried to explain,  _ “and the stronger I feel, the more likely I am to snatch control from you. Intentionally or not.” _

With a scream of pent up fury, Jaina sent her fist into the mirror. She was surprised when the glass shattered, her blood dripping from her knuckles as she pulled her hand back. “You didn’t stop me,” she said in disbelief. 

_ “It isn’t my place to stop you,”  _ the fractured reflection replied,  _ “your anger is your own. And if this is how you need to vent, then so be it.” _ At this, all of Jaina’s anger seemed to melt away and she sank to the ground with a bitter sob. Sylvanas was quiet as she allowed Jaina her time to cry. As her host’s tears subsided, Sylvanas said,  _ “You’re going to be okay, Jaina. We’ll fix this. And if you would prefer, you can pretend that I’m not even here. I won't speak unless you ask me to. I will do my best to bury myself down so that I can't take control. I’ll let you determine how we go about this. Just let me know. Is that what you want?” _

Jaina shook her head, wiping miserably at her eyes as she took slow steady breaths to calm herself. “No,” she said, leaning against the wall and drawing her knees up to her chest, “I think that being alone in all this would just make it worse.”

_ “Alright, I’ll keep you company,” _ Sylvanas agreed. After a while, she asked,  _ “Why are you really avoiding sleep, Jaina?” _

Jaina chewed at her lip while she thought over her answer. “I'm afraid,” she admitted quietly, “when you’re in control it's like I’m taken to some other plain. It's nightmarish and I can’t escape it. It’s not as horrible, but I’m taken there when I sleep as well.”

_ “I had no idea,” _ Sylvanas said,  _ “I’m so sorry. But… you are still alive and human. You need your rest.” _ When Jaina’s only response was to stiffen up, Sylvanas suggested,  _ “What if, while you slept, I kept you company.” _

“How could you do that?” Jaina asked.

_ “I’ll keep talking,”  _ Sylvanas said,  _ “I won't exert any control over you, but I won't leave you alone in that darkness.” _

“Promise?”

_ “I promise.” _

With a sigh of resignation, Jaina picked up the sheet and crawled into bed. “When this is all over, you and I are going to have a very long talk,” she mumbled.

_ “A talk with words, or do you plan on hitting me?” _

“We’ll see how I feel when we get to Silvermoon.” As she fell asleep, Sylvanas kept her promise, speaking of anything and everything. Her home, her family, what she looked forward to most when she got her body back. The more she talked, the more Jaina began to accept and understand that Sylvanas was just as much a victim in this as she was, if not more so. And, despite her anger, Jaina found herself looking forward to actually meeting the elf in person.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Edyn for dealing with my grammar.

Jaina pulled the car to a gentle stop off the side of the highway and sighed as she threw it into park. Pulling out her notepad, she added her approximate location under the owner’s information. It marked the fourth car she’d abandoned after running out of gas. Her journey to Silvermoon was marked by a long string of thefts and robberies that had Jaina feeling increasingly guilty. “You promise you aren't going to book me for grand theft when this is all done?” she asked as she hid the key.

_ “No one says that,” _ Sylvanas deadpanned,  _ “and for the last time, no, I’m not going to arrest you.” _ There was a small laugh in her voice.

That gave Jaina pause. “Is that your laugh?” she asked. “It’s nice. I can’t even begin to imagine what it sounds like coming from you yourself. I can’t wait to hear it.”

_ “You want to hear me laugh?” _ Sylvanas asked in shock.

Jaina shrugged as she started off down the road, “Well, yeah. You’ve kind of grown on me,” she laughed at Sylvanas’ huff of laughter. “It’s just strange, having been able to talk to you all this time, and I still haven't even seen you. It's like I know you but I don't, and now I find that I want to get to know you.” 

There was silence after that and Jaina made her way off the road to walk among the trees. It was a good way to go unnoticed, but for the first time, Jaina found that she wasn't all that concerned about being noticed. She had seen photos of the forests that were still so abundant in Quel’thalas, but to see them in person was utterly breathtaking. No photo would ever have been able to do justice to the beauty she was now witnessing. The leaves truly were as golden as people said. They were vibrant and brilliant. Reaching up, Jaina plucked one of the leaves down and turned it around in her fingers. “Your homeland is beautiful. Nothing in Kul Tiras even comes close to comparing to this.”

_ “You’re from Kul Tiras?” _ Sylvanas asked.  _ “I never would have guessed. You don't really seem like an islander.” _

Jaina smiled a small self-deprecating smile, “Turns out years of living on the mainland can strip that from you. I can’t even remember the last time I went home.”

_ “Why?” _

Jaina hummed as she thought over her answer. “My parents weren’t exactly happy when I decided that I wanted to follow the arcane in my blood instead of doing the sensible thing and getting on a boat or starting up some niche fishing business in Kalimdor or whatever it is that they wanted me to do.”

_ “Ah, that's a feeling that I know,” _ Sylvanas said.  _ “My mother was furious when I told her that I was going to be a cop, though the reasons are opposite to yours. So many people in my family went into law enforcement of some kind. My mother was chief of police before she retired, and both of my sisters ended up in it too. Alleria decided pretty quick that being a cop wasn't for her and went the PI route but, still. And Vereesa decided that working security was the best way to toe the line of our mother’s ire.” _

“Disappointments unite,” Jaina smiled at that. “Have you met him? Rhonin, I mean.”

_ “Briefly at my—at his funeral. But I wasn't really in the mood for in-depth introductions at the time, so we didn't really talk. Vereesa moved down to Dalaran right after school and my job has kept me rather busy, so I never met him before then.” _

By mid-afternoon, Jaina was growing tired, her feet ached, and the heat of the Quel’Thalas sun was long past being comfortable. “How far out do you think we are now?” Jaina asked, trying to keep the slight whine out of her voice.

_ “Walking like this?” _ Sylvanas hummed in thought.  _ “Another couple days at least. Maybe more, but we shouldn’t be all that far from a truck stop.” _

Unhappy as she was with the idea of stealing yet another vehicle, Jaina picked up her pace as she followed Sylvanas’ directions to said truck stop. Whatever relief Jaina had felt was quickly washed away when she saw just how busy the parking lot was. Jaina gripped her disguised staff tightly and grit her teeth. “Great, there is no way I won’t be noticed getting in a car with all of these people around. I'll have to wait until night.” She groaned in exasperation, “I can’t even wait inside.”

_ “What if we took a motorcycle?” _ Sylvanas asked.

Jaina scoffed, “Maybe if I knew how to ride, it would be a great idea. We could be down the highway before anyone could get a good look at me. But I don't.”

_ “You don't have to know how,” _ Sylvanas said simply,  _ “I do. I don't even need full control. Just your arms and legs, that way you don't have to be dragged down.” _

“I don't know,” Jaina crossed her arms as she thought. “I don't like it,” she said at length, “But I don't really have a better idea.” With that, Jaina set off across the lot with purposeful steps. She made her way towards a blue sports bike. She had just reached out to grab the handle bars when her hands froze. “Sylvanas,” Jaina hissed in annoyance, “What are you doing?”

_ “I am  _ not _ driving a crotch rocket,” _ Sylvanas said with no small amount of petulance.

“You're fucking with me, right?” Jaina said.

_ “I’m dead serious. Find a proper bike or wait till night.” _

“Unbelievable,” Jaina grumbled. She scanned the parking lot for a more suitable ride. Her next choice was what her brother would have called a ‘ _ Hog _ ’ and she was relieved when Sylvanas allowed her to climb on with no complaint. “Glad to know that this one meets your standards,” she snorted as she pulled on the helmet that was buckled to the back. She had barely started the bike when her arms went numb. Struggling to keep her breathing calm, Jaina settled back and tried to relax as Sylvanas pulled out of the lot and onto the highway.

Sylvanas was happy, that much Jaina could feel. The emotion washed over her in gentle waves and there was nothing that Jaina could do to stop the smile from spreading across her face. Not that she wanted to, either. This was the most free she had felt since well before her abduction. She hadn't wanted to think about it, but she had begun to feel trapped in the school, as much as she loved it there. So many expectations had been dropped on her that it had begun to feel like a chore to perform well. But now, it was just her, her friend, and the open road.

Her friend.

That gave Jaina pause. When had she started thinking of Sylvanas as a friend instead of a parasite? That night in the motel? Or maybe it had been before that, and Jaina had just been too angry to accept it. Whatever the case, it was true now. Sylvanas was her friend. “I can't wait to meet you,” Jaina said.

_ “It will be nice to be able to actually talk to you,” _ Sylvanas agreed.

Jaina let out a small laugh. “You said you could ride this thing, prove it!” She almost regretted her words as Sylvanas sent them flying down the highway towards Silvermoon. 

They reached the city in what Jaina was sure had to have been record time. They were forced to ditch the bike, much to Sylvanas’ disappointment, but Jaina had allowed her to pick out a second one to finish their trip.

Silvermoon was breathtaking to see. Jaina couldn’t help but gawk like a common tourist when they parked the bike to walk to the hospital. It was a beautiful blend of old and new and she could pick out the old elven styles that had been worked into the newer buildings. 

_ “I could give you a tour after all of this is over,”  _ Sylvanas offered softly.

“I would love that,” Jaina replied as she came to a stop at the steps that lead up to the hospital. Even that felt different to Jaina. While most human hospitals were homes of mostly practical modern medicine, this one seemed to radiate the warmth of the Light. “I didn’t think there was any place that still relied mostly on priestly healing,” Jaina commented as she made her way inside.

_ “I wouldn’t say mostly,”  _ Sylvanas said,  _ “I would say that it is about half and half now. My people are rather slow when it comes to new ideas, but once we get a hold of some, we are masters of integrating them with how we’ve always done things.” _

“Charming,” Jaina said. She came to stop at the front desk and offered the woman there a nervous smile, “Um, visit I am here? Windrunner?” She winced when the woman’s ears pinned back in clear distaste of her butchered attempt at Thalassian.

“The family has requested that no one but family see her,” the receptionist replied in smooth Common.

“Oh… um,” Jaina bit her lip, “it’s just that, I’m Rhonin's cousin. He said it would be okay since I’m a friend of Vereesa’s.”

The receptionist twitched a brow up as she examined Jaina, trying to discern any truth in her words. At length she huffed out, “You humans all look the same. Fifth floor, state your name to the guard posted.”

“Thank you,” Jaina said before hurrying off to find the elevators. “Security here seems rather…”

“ _ Lax?” _ Sylvanas supplied,  _ “Trust me, it is. I’m sure if they had made it look like I was attacked or involved in a shootout, things would be different but—turn here—as it is, there isn’t any reason to doubt you.” _

“That doesn't inspire a lot of faith in you as a cop,” Jaina quipped. Before Sylvanas could say anything in response, Jaina came to a halt in front of the security door and the man guarding it. “I’m here to see Sylvanas Windrunner,” she said, forgoing her earlier attempt at Thalassian. When no response came, she added, “My name is Katherine Redhair. I’m Rhonin's cousin. Vereesa said I could wait for her here?” His only response was to stand aside, holding the door open for her.

_ “Please tell me that my sister is not seriously engaged to a man whose last name is Redhair,” _ Sylvanas pleaded.

“I would but I’d be lying,” Jaina said. Her footsteps echoed through the empty hall as she made her way to the last room. Jaina paused when she got to the door. “Are you nervous?” she asked quietly.

_ “A little bit,” _ Sylvanas said,  _ “I have no idea what state I’ll be in. Your teacher didn't say exactly how I tried to allegedly kill myself. What if they did something destructive? What if I’m crippled? Or—” _

“Relax,” Jaina said, opening the door, “I’m sure that you are mostly fine.” The room was dim, the lights off and the curtains partially drawn, but even in the dimness, Jaina could make out what could only have been Sylvanas’ body. She tilted her head as she walked closer and said, “You look so small.” Reaching out, Jaina brushed a few strands of loose hair out of Sylvanas’ face. Sylvanas’ pale blonde hair had been chopped short and bandages had been wrapped around her eyes. Her face wasn’t nearly as angular as her reflected spirit in a way that Jaina found pleasing. She blushed at the thought and quickly pulled her hand away. “So, how do we go about getting you back in your body?” she asked. 

_ “You’re asking me?” _ Sylvanas said.  _ “You’re the mage here, you tell me.” _

“A mage, yes, but I am not a necromancer,” Jaina snapped. She was about to say more when the sound of a tray clattering to the floor had her reeling around. 

Standing in the doorway was a very angry looking elf. Her lips were pulled back in a silent snarl as she bared her fangs, her ears pinned back nearly flat. The messy way that her hair had been pulled back only served to make her appear more wild as she snapped, “Step away from my sister.”

Jaina raised her free hand in a pacifying gesture as she stepped away, gripping her staff tighter. “I’m not going to hurt her,” she said as calm as she could, “Vereesa, right? Rhonin’s always talking about you. I just came to visit, I’m—,”

“Save it,” Vereesa spat as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her “The guard told me that Rhonin’s  _ ‘ _ cousin’ was here. No one in his family is named Katherine. Who are you?”

_ “She always has been a little spitfire,” _ Sylvanas commented,  _ “she gets that from Alleria.” _

“I’m here to help Sylvanas,” Jaina said, lifting her cane slowly, “that’s all you need to know. Knowing anymore would only put you in danger.”

“Bullshit,” Vereesa said, reaching behind her back, “I’ve already called the cops but if I have to deal with you before they get here then I will. Who sent you?”

It was clear to Jaina that Vereesa had no intention of letting her answer before acting, but luckily, Jaina was ready. Dropping the illusion on her staff, Jaina thrust it forward, casting a blast of ice just strong enough to knock the other woman into the wall. “Please don’t make a scene.”

Vereesa did not seem inclined to listen to Jaina’s plea as she struggled against the ice. When it didn't even crack she took a deep breath and yelled, “Rhonin!”

The door flew open with a burst of arcane as Rhonin charged in. He paused mid cast when he saw who it was that had attacked his fiance. “Jaina?” he blinked in confusion as he dropped his spell.

Freeing Vereesa, Jaina waved sheepishly, “Hey, Rhonin. Been awhile.”

“You’re alive,” he breathed as he stepped forward to grab hold of her shoulders, “Antonidas told me you had been abducted and I feared the worst. What are you doing here?”

“I’m actually here to help Sylvanas,” Jaina said.

Vereesa moved to stand beside Rhonin, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, “How did you know my sister was here?”

Jaina frowned and looked away, “This is going to sound insane, but she led me here.”

“Led you—that is insane!” Vereesa snapped. “How dare you? She is in a coma, she can't lead anyone anywhere!” She fished her phone out of her pocket, “Friend of yours or no, Theron is taking her in.”

_ “Jaina,” _ Sylvanas spoke up,  _ “Let me talk to her.” _

Jaina looked between the two of them before sighing. “Alright,” she agreed, “But don't stay out too long.”

Her head lolled forward as she allowed Sylvanas to take full control. Sylvanas took a moment to enjoy the sensation of breathing as she took control before looking up. Sylvanas met Vereesa’s eyes and smiled softly. “Hey, Little Moon,” she said, forcing her voice through Jaina, “I see that you’ve been keeping a close eye on me.”

“Sylv,” Vereesa gasped, tears filling her eyes, “Is that really you?” When Sylvanas made Jaina nod, Vereesa broke, rushing forward to throw her arms around the human as she choked out a sob.

Sylvanas wrapped Jaina’s arms around her little sister, rocking her side to side. “I’m here, Little Moon. I’m okay.”

Their touching reunion was cut short as a third elf barged into the room, pistol in hand. “SPD! Get on the ground!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Edyn for dealing with my grammar, wouldn't look half as nice without your help.

“Lor’themar, stop!” Vereesa called.

She barely got the words out before Sylvanas, still puppeting Jaina’s body, tackled Lor’themar into the wall next to the door, cracking the plaster. Shadows licked up from Jaina’s arm as her hand clasped around Lor’themar’s throat, lifting him steadily off of the ground, those same shadows crawling over the elven man's face. Her eyes shifted to a blazing crimson as she snarled lowly in his face. “This is how you take care of my family,” Sylvanas’ voice echoed around the room, “by helping to spread their lies?” Her arm trembled as she began to squeeze, “How much work did you and the chief have to put in to get everyone to believe that?!”

“Sylvanas!” Vereesa grabbed the back of Jaina’s shirt. “Let him go. He had to tell us  _ something _ .”

Lor’themar gasped for air as he was dropped to the ground. He glanced up at Jaina, narrowing his eyes in confusion. “Sylvanas? How?”

“It’s a long story,” Sylvanas said, turning back to her body with a frown. “Did they take my eyes, Lor?” she asked quietly, letting the shadows sink back into her skin.

“Wha—”

“My eyes, Lor!” she snapped in desperation, “Do I still have my eyes?”

“Yes,” Lor’themar said, finally understanding, “Yes, your eyes are fine.”

Nodding with a grunt, Sylvanas began to unravel the bandages that covered her eyes, dropping them to the bed. She let out a shuddering breath as she ran Jaina’s thumb over the odd scars that seemed burned beneath her eyes. It was strange, seeing her own body through someone else's eyes. Even her face felt different with someone else's hands. Jaina was right, she did look small. Small and weak. What help would she be in taking down Naxxramas if she was frail? Sylvanas hissed at the path her thoughts were wandering again as she closed her eyes, relinquishing control back to Jaina.

As she came back to herself, Jaina took in a shuddering gasp of air. Pressing the heel of her hand into her temple, she said, “You really don't understand the concept of, ‘not too long,’ do you?”

“Sylvanas?” Lor’themar questioned.

“Jaina, actually,” she corrected as she trailed her fingers over the scars.

“That is,” Lor’themar frowned, “very confusing.”

Jaina snorted a laugh, “Hopefully you won't have time to get used to it.” She looked Sylvanas over critically. She frowned as she pushed the gown aside to reveal a large bandage, just over her heart. “What's this, here?”

_ “I’m not sure, I don't remember being hit in the chest,”  _ Sylvanas said,  _ “I was mostly being bludgeoned.” _

“She… You…” Vereesa groaned, scrubbing at her face, “the doctors said there was a gash there. Like a—”

“Like a stab wound,” Rhonin supplied.

“A stab wound?” Jaina frowned. “They called you ‘Lor’themar,’ right? Close the door.” The door had barely clicked shut before Jaina had ripped off the bandage to examine the wound, sucking in a breath at the sight. It was indeed a stab wound, but whoever had done it had twisted the knife in a cruel way, tearing open the skin. A deep sense of dread began to settle in her. “You don't remember that?” She waited in silence for Sylvanas to answer, frowning when the Banshee remained quiet. “Sylvanas?”

_ “I remember… It burned,” _ Sylvanas’ voice was a mere whisper in Jaina’s mind and there was a tremble to it,  _ “and yet… it was so cold.” _

Grimacing, Jaina gently prodded two fingers into the wound. She could feel dark magic radiating from deep within, chilling and vial. She glanced to Vereesa and said, “I’m sorry, but I need you to hold open her eyes.” When Vereesa had, reluctantly, done as she was asked, Jaina took a steadying breath. “Go on, try and get in,” Jaina said uneasily. She watched as the shadowy tendrils on the Banshee that had taken hold slithered down her arm, pooling around the wound. The more energy that sank into the wound, the paler Jaina became. Her breath came in short, desperate gasps, and small trickles of dark blood began to leak from the corners of her eyes. Jaina swayed dangerously before her legs gave out as the beating of her heart stopped briefly, her body seizing up. The shadows snapped from the wound with an audible hiss. Jaina gripped the bed in a white-knuckled grasp while she pressed her free hand to her heart, willing it to beat again. 

“What was that?” Lor’themar asked wearily.

“I don't know. I was trying to get Sylvanas to return to her body, but,” Jaina’s brow furrowed in confusion, “it’s like she is chained to… to me. And not just my body, my soul, too.” She looked to Rhonin, fear in her eyes. “How could her soul be bound to mine?”

Rhonin shook his head in equal confusion. “I don’t know, Jaina. I’ve never bothered to try and look into necromancy. I’m completely out of my element here.”

Before Jaina could say anything else, loud footsteps sounded from the hallway. Panicked, Jaina dropped to the floor and slid under the bed. She got under just in time for the door to open and allow the entrance of four uniformed officers. They fanned out to make room for a fifth officer.

“Inspector Drathir,” Lor’themar said, his voice low and even, “to what do we owe the pleasure?”

Dar'khan paced the room, his eyes critical, “I heard that someone had snuck into our poor detective’s room. I, being the concerned superior that I am, came to see to it personally.” He glanced around, “And yet, I see no intruders. You wouldn’t have made a false call for help, would you, Miss Windrunner?”

Vereesa grit her teeth, “I would never. They were gone by the time we got here.”

“How unfortunate,” Dar’khan sniffed, “that this suspicious character managed to evade you so easily. It is no wonder that you never managed to make the force.”

“Easy,” Rhonin soothed, placing a hand on Vereesa’s shoulder. “Thank you, Inspector, but as you can see, they’re gone and Sylvanas is no worse off than she was.”

“Yes,” Dar’khan gave them a sweet smile, “thank Belore for that. But, in these trying times, we cannot be too careful. I will be assigning additional officers to guard her room.”

At that, Lor’themar frowned, “Do you fear that someone might try to harm her?” he asked calmly. “That seems strange, seeing as how there had been no attempt on her life beforehand. Why would someone try now?”

“Are you questioning my judgement, Detective?” Dar’khan asked coolly.

“No, Inspector,” bit out Lor’themar.

Vereesa stepped forward, glaring at the gathered group, “Can I have a moment with my sister? Alone?” At her tone, everyone awkwardly shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind them. Once she was sure they were alone, Vereesa kneeled down on the floor. “You’re a mage, right? You can use invisibility spells?”

“Of course I can,” Jaina hissed, as she struggled out from under the bed. She held out her staff and concentrated as she called up her mana, only to run into a block. Shifting her stance, she redirected her mana into the crystal before slamming the butt of her staff into the floor, casting her spell and vanishing before Vereesa’s eyes. “Get me out of here,” she whispered. Jaina trailed behind Vereesa as close as she could without stepping on her. She held her breath, inching along, past the renewed security, past Inspector Drathir, and out the door.

She didn't relax until they had reached Rhonin’s car. Dropping her spell, Jaina slid down the side of the car to sit on the ground. “Sylvanas?” she whispered, “are you still there?”

_ “Yes,” _ Sylvanas’ voice sounded distant and strained,  _ “yes I’m still here. What was that? It felt like I was being torn apart. But that isn't important right now. Where is Lor’themar?” _

Jaina looked around slowly, spotting him leaning against another car. “Excuse me,” she said, drawing his attention, “I think Sylvanas has a question for you.”

_ “Ask him if Drathir was in charge of the investigation of my,” _ she took to try and calm herself,  _ “my attempted suicide,”  _ she grit out.

Jaina frowned, “She wants to know if Drathir was in charge of her investigation.”

Lor’themar’s ears tilted back, “He was, yes.

_ “He was in charge of Lirath’s case as well,” _ Sylvanas snapped, growing agitated,  _ “I don’t think it's a coincidence that his team would be in charge of both cases. The department normally wouldn't allow it unless someone was pulling the strings. So that means—” _

Jaina’s eyes flew wide as she scrambled to her feet, “Darthir is working with Naxxramas!” 

“Naxxramas?” Vereesa questioned.

“A bio-arcanic research company,” Rhonin supplied, “but what do they have to do with Sylvanas’ case?”

“Sylvanas was investigating them when she...” Lor’themar looked away, shame clear on his face. “They are most likely the reason she is in the state that she is and from what I’ve seen—I believe what she told me before—they’re responsible for Lirath as well.”

Vereesa rounded on Lor’themar, grabbing the front of his shirt, “You lied to me? To my mother?!”

“Vereesa, please,” he tried to pacify her, “even if you had believed me, can you imagine the kind of danger we both would have been in if I had told you?” Lor’themar turned his gaze to Jaina. “I was only doing what I promised I would do, I was protecting you.”

Rhonin stepped past Jaina to open the back door of his car, and ushered Jaina inside, “Can we discuss this somewhere further away from the dirty cops? Please?”

Sighing through his nose, Lor’themar nodded, “I’ll meet you at Sylvanas’ apartment.”

It wasn't a long drive to the tall complex that housed Sylvanas’ apartment. Jaina pulled her hood low over her eyes as she followed the others. Once inside, Jaina began to pace. “If this Drathir is working with Naxxramas,” Jaina started, “then he knows about me.”

“Why would they know about you?” Rhonin asked, pulling the curtains shut.

“They’re...” Jaina wrapped her arms around herself tightly, “they’re the ones who took me. The ones who put Sylvanas’ soul in me. We had to break out of their Dalaran lab.”

“That certainly complicates things,” Lor’themar said, glancing at Jaina, “well, further complicates things. If there is even a chance that he suspects that you could be trying to get to Sylvanas’ body, then those guards will make things all the more difficult. Even more so, since whatever it was you tried didn't seem to work.”

_ “We can’t just leave my body there!” _

“She’s right,” Jaina agreed, blinking at the concerned looks that earned her. “Oh,” she said, flushing and looking away, “Sylvanas says that we can’t leave her body there. I’ll have to break in later tonight and get her out. It’ll be faster.”

“And more dangerous,” Vereesa cut in, “you’d be risking two lives if you tried that.”

“She’s right, Jaina,” Rhonin said, placing his hands on her shoulders, “you might have been able to get away once, but who’s to say you'll be able to do it again? No, we’ll find another way.”

“‘We’?” Jaina questioned.

“Well, yeah,” Vereesa agreed as if it was the most obvious thing, “You’re Rhonin’s friend, and you have my sister. Of course we’re going to help you.”

“And I think I may have a more subtle idea on how to get you… her… she?” Lor’themar groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face before raking his fingers through his rather disheveled hair. “I have an idea on how to get Sylvanas’ body. But it may take me a while to get her to agree to help. While she does owe me a few favours, she can be rather… sceptical.” Doing up his coat, he made his way to the door, “And Jaina?”

“Yeah?” Jaina turned to look at him.

“Take care. Of both her and yourself.”

“I will,” she agreed, sitting down heavily on the couch as he left. She jumped in shock when Vereesa sat down next to her, reaching instinctually for her staff which she had left by the door. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled, “I haven't had the most relaxing few months. I’m a little on edge.”

Vereesa offered her a small smile, “And I’m sure my rather aggressive greeting doesn't help things.” She held her hands together as she worried her lip between her teeth, “I’m sorry about that, by the way. I also haven't had the most relaxing few months.”

“No,” Jaina huffed a laugh, “No I don't suppose you have.” She held her hand out to her, “Let’s try again. I’m Jaina.”

“Vereesa,” she said, shaking Jaina’s hand, “Let's get you some food.”

After a light supper, Jaina found herself standing in front of Sylvanas’ bed. She worried the hem of her borrowed pajamas before climbing under the covers. They were soft, softer than any blanket Jaina had ever had. “This must be weird for you, being in your home but not being here at the same time.”

_ “It is,” _ Sylvanas agreed,  _ “but hopefully it won't be much longer now.” _

“We still have to figure out how to separate us,” Jaina reminded her, “It might still be a while before you get your body back. And after what happened today, I don’t know what state either of us will--”

_ “Don’t talk like that,” _ Sylvanas chastised,  _ “What happened today was… Scary… But we are both still fine and now we know not to do that again. We’re in this together, Jaina. And if me getting my body back means that you will end up harmed…” _

“Then what?” Jaina asked.

_ “Then I think I would rather fade away.” _

Jaina was quiet for a long moment before, “I don't want you to fade away. I still want to hear you laugh, remember? And you owe me a tour.”

Sylvanas chuckled,  _ “ I did promise you that, didn't I?” _

“And I have every intention of holding you to that,” Jaina said with a yawn.

_ “Get some rest,” _ Sylvanas said softly,  _ “what would you like to hear about tonight?” _

“What's going on with you and Lor’themar?” Jaina asked quietly, “You must be pretty close if you wanted him to take care of your family.”

_ “Why? Are you jealous?” _ Sylvanas asked, as Jaina began to fall asleep. She flexed her fingers as control of Jaina’s body was passed to her, shifting so that she was more comfortable. “He is just a very good friend,” she said, keeping her voice low, “I’d trust him with my life, which I guess we kind of are. Not that it really matters, but there isn’t anyone in my life for you to be jealous of.”

_ “It matters,” _ Jaina’s voice was distant, almost like a far-off echo and Sylvanas found herself smiling as she began speaking in low tones about the trouble she and Lor’themar used to get up to when they were children.


	8. Chapter 8

“We should leave,” Jaina said softly from her spot on the couch, “We’ve put your sister in enough danger just staying here. If we let her help in our attempt to get your body back, then she’ll have a target on her.” She let a little spark of arcane dance around her fingers, the action calming, “If Lor’themar can convince whoever it is he is trying to pull into our mess to help us, then we part ways as soon as we’re in the clear.”

_ “Vereesa would never allow that,” _ Sylvanas said,  _ “even if you do manage to get away, she will track us down and just reinvolve herself. The same goes for Lor. That man is loyal to a fault, always has been.” _

“It must be nice, having someone you can depend on that much,” Jaina said. 

_ “I’m sure you do as well.” _

Jaina caged the spark within her hands, “I used to, but not anymore.” She chuckled lowly, “You met one of them in the lab.”

_ “The bastard.” _

“I know him as Arthas, but yes. The ‘bastard,’” Jaina agreed. “We dated for… way too long.”

_ “You dated that monster?”  _ Sylvanas’ voice was equal parts shock and something else that Jaina couldn’t quite place. 

“I didn’t know he wasn’t a monster back then. Or if he was, he was just good at hiding it,” Jaina said. “He was good to me. Kind and understanding. We were going to get married. He never proposed but we had been making plans.”

Sylvanas was quiet for a long time. When she spoke again her voice was quiet, like her words were being blown away with a breeze,  _ “What changed?” _

“He joined the Paladin Corps and went north,” Jaina replied, “He was on the front lines during the war in Northrend and when he came back, he was different. He wanted me to study more offensive magic, obsessed over it. When I agreed, he kept pressing for me to study more and more war magics. I only stayed with him for a few months after that. If I had known back then that his obsession would lead to this, I would have reported him then and there. I could have saved so many lives. Yours. Mine. All of those abominations—”

_ “Stop that,” _ Sylvanas said sharply. Her words were like the crack of a whip and Jaina fell silent.  _ “You cannot hold yourself accountable for his actions. If you do, you will dig yourself into a hole of self-loathing that you will never be able to crawl out of.” _

“But I knew that he had the mind to be dangerous.”

_ “And I knew that Dar’khan was dirty. If you are to blame for not stopping Arthas, then I hold equal blame for not trying to bring him down,”  _ Sylvanas countered.  _ “We could blame ourselves until Belore stops rising and it won't change anything. We can’t change what has already happened, all we can control is what we do from here on out.” _

“I suppose that is true,” Jaina agreed quietly, “but if that is the case then we need to hurry. The longer we stay here, the longer they have to continue what it is they are doing.” Jaina had been so wrapped up in their conversation that she hadn't noticed that the door to Sylvanas’ apartment had opened to allow entrance to a newcomer. Jaina jumped when she spoke, the arcane spark fizzed to the ceiling where it left a little scorch mark.

“If Lor’themar had told me that the person I was to meet was insane, I wouldn’t have bothered to agree to this,” the elven woman said. She was tall for an elf, at least taller than the ones Jaina had met before. Her red hair, an oddity for her people, was tied back in a high ponytail, but it was her piercing eyes, brilliant as molten gold, that drew Jaina’s attention the most as they marked her for what she was.

“You’re a paladin,” Jaina said, easing herself off of the couch to pick up her staff.

_ “Jaina—” _ Sylvanas tried to get Jaina’s attention, but with her adrenaline slowly rising, Sylvanas’ voice was easy to ignore.

The woman narrowed her eyes to glare at Jaina, studying her intently. “I was, once,” she agreed evenly, “but I left the Corps long ago. I’m a doctor, and you reek of dark magic.” She wrinkled her nose as she spoke. Holy light shimmered around her hands as she approached cautiously. “I have fought with many mages in my day. Do you think you would be able to strike me down before I get to you?”

Jaina took a step back, shifting into a solid casting stance, “I’m not like other mages.”

The elf snorted a small laugh at that. “Confident. You lot usually are. It tends—” She turned and summoned a small shield of Light just as a shard of ice was shot at her, just barely deflecting it. She rounded on Jaina, baring her fangs, “You insolent mage!”

“Liadrin!” Lor’themar called as he rushed through the still open door, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her back, “She has been through a lot, she is scared and you aren't helping!”

After shrugging Lor’themar off, the woman, Liadrin, took a deep calming breath before turning back to look at Jaina. “I apologize for my outburst. Lor’themar gave me a very brief explanation on what it is that is going on and I will admit that I am more than a bit on edge.”

Jaina slowly set aside her staff and sat back down. “There seems to be a lot of that going around. Even Sylvanas is on edge.”

Liadrin glanced at Lor’themar, clearly waiting for him to contradict Jaina’s words before returning her attention back to the human. “How could you possibly know that Sylvanas is on edge?”

“You didn't tell her?” Jaina asked.

Lor’themar shrugged, “I thought that telling her that the spirit of our friend is trapped in the body of a human mage wouldnt make her feel as inclined to meet with you, let alone help us.”

“So she doesn't even know why she is here?” 

Lor’themar shook his head, “No, she doesn't.”

Jaina sighed, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. “Do you think just telling her what we need would be best?”

_ “I don’t think we have any other choice,” _ Sylvanas bemoaned,  _ “as it seems that Lor isn't going to do it.” _

Letting out a small laugh, Jaina nodded, “You’re right.” She held her hand out to Liadrin. “Liadrin, right? I’m Jaina.” After a brief handshake, Jaina motioned for them both to sit. “How much do you know?”

“Lor’themar told me that we couldn’t trust Drathir to keep Sylvanas safe,” Liadrin explained.

“More or less,” Jaina agreed. “We need to find a way to get Sylvanas back into her own body. I tried a few days ago and…” she trailed off looking away, “well, I can't try anything with him and his men lurking about. We need to get her body out of there.”

Liadrin leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. “Let me get this straight. You want me to help you smuggle the body of one of Silvermoon’s most decorated officers out of one of the most highly guarded hospitals in the country.”

“Just like old times,” Lor’themar added.

“Breaking into the principal's office back in high school is not the same as breaking into a hospital,” Liadrin ground out irritably, “and besides, we had Sylvanas to help organize us back then.”

“Well, you kind of still have her help,” Jaina said slowly, “would you rather hear her or would you like me to speak for her?”

_ “Jaina, it's fine. We don't need to prove that I’m here to everyone,” _ Sylvanas said.  _ “Besides, you’ll be the one involved in the heist, you should be key in its planning.” _

“Please don't call it a heist,” Jaina groaned, “I’ve broken more than enough laws already.”

_ “It kind of is a heist though.” _

“Are all elves this insufferable?” Jaina asked, glancing pleadingly at Lor’themar.

“No,” Lor’themar chuckled.

“Sylvanas is worse than most of us,” Liadrin added, slowly easing into the odd conversation.

Jaina pinched the bridge of her nose, “Great,” she muttered, smiling faintly, “of course she is. Well… let’s plan this heist.”

__________________________________________________________________________

Jaina tugged at the uncomfortable collar of the jacket she had been given as her disguise. “I look ridiculous,” she complained, “how am I supposed to pass as an orderly?”

“You agreed to the plan,” Lor’themar replied, flicking up his own collar, “and believe me, I don't like it any more than you do. Vereesa and Rhonin were able to get a van?”

“They should be here with the hour,” Jaina said, “hopefully before this spell wears off.” She looked herself over in the mirror of the washroom they were using as their preparation room. The smooth elven features of her illusion suited her, though she wasn't sold on the white colour her hair had taken on. Her long illusionary ears were also slightly off-putting as she had been unable to figure out how to move them in a natural way.

“You’re just going to sell it,” Liadrin said as she pushed open the door. “We need to go now.”

Jaina and Lor’themar followed a few steps behind her on either side. They walked in perfect sync and with purpose, wheeling a gurney between them. People parted in their wake until they made it the floor where Sylvanas was. Liadrin came to halt before the pair of security guards that stood by the double doors leading to the mostly empty wing.

The taller of the two stood a little straighter and just barely stopped himself from saluting. “Doctor,” he greeted evenly.

Liadrin offered the guard a thin smile. “Officer.”

“Is there something you need?”

Liadrin pulled a rather official-looking document from her bag and handed it over to the guard. “Patient transfer,” she explained. “Her family wants her closer to home.”

The guard tensed as he read the form. “I’ll have to inform Inspector Drathir,” he said tersely.

“That won’t be necessary,” Liadrin said. “As of right now Detective Windrunner is under my care and protection. Drathir has no say in the matter.” She tilted her chin up, “Stand aside.” Her voice left no room for argument and she hardly gave them time to comply before she strode forward, pushing open both doors. Once they were safely inside of the room, Liadrin locked the door and turned towards Sylvanas’ body. “We’ll have to move quickly. I’m not exactly well-versed in the preservation of a soulless body, but I don't think she should go unmonitored for long. Besides that, if Drathir is as dirty as you say he is, Lor, then no doubt he will be dispatching a team to stop us.”

“If Kel’thuzad does not send a team himself,” Jaina added, banishing the spell that hid her staff. “I would rather deal with an army of cops than the monsters that madman has made.” She stood guard while Liadrin and Lor’themar meticulously unhooked Sylvanas from the various machines and lines before transferring her prone form from the bed to the gurney.

_ “Tell them to be careful.” _

“Sylvanas, please,” Jaina sighed, “they’re your friends, and Liadrin is doctor, I’m sure I don’t need to—”

As she spoke, a loud bang sounded from down the hall, startling Lor’themar to the point that Sylvanas’ legs slipped from his grasp, leaving Liadrin to brace her legs to hold the entirety of Sylvanas’ weight. “What was that?” she asked, as she finished maneuvering Sylvanas onto the gurney.

“The sound of our time running out,” Jaina said, her voice shaking slightly as she unlocked the door.

_ “Jaina?” _

“I’ll distract them, get her body down to the van,” she instructed, “I’ll meet you at the rendezvous point.”

“What?” Lor’themar rounded on her, “are you crazy? We need to stay together!”

“If it isn't just cops, then your gun isn't going to be enough to stop them,” Jaina explained, “I have my magic and Sylvanas as backup.”

“Lor’themar is right,” Liadrin agreed, “If it's firepower that you are concerned about, then I will distract them. It's been a while since I channeled the Light for something other than medicine, but the feeling never really leaves you.”

“And that's why you need to stay with her body,” Jaina said. “If something happens, we need you with her and Vereesa.” She took a deep breath, preparing to leave. “As soon as I go, you two make a break for it. Understand?” She didn't give either of them a chance to reply as she pulled open the door. “Keep her safe,” Jaina ordered as she ran out of the room. She stalked down the hall towards the door, closing her eyes as she heard the others flee the other way. “Sylvanas? Are you with me?”

_ “I’m here, Jaina,” _ Sylvanas said softly,  _ “I’m not going anywhere.” _

Jaina nodded, listening to the thundering steps charging towards them. “We are going out that front door, and nothing is going to stop us,” she said, and for the first time, Jaina felt comforted by the chill that surrounded her as Sylvanas’ power flowed down her arms. 

By the time the first abomination, a frenzied human in ragged clothes, charged through the door, Jaina had her first spell ready to fly. He didn't get within ten feet of her before a lance of ice speared him through the heart. The next one was crushed against the wall by a wave of shadowy power with a mere sweep of Jaina’s arm. Together they were a whirlwind of death, ice and pure necromantic power together in tandem. It got to the point where Jaina couldn't separate whose magic was whose. They blurred together and yet she felt like she was being torn apart. One moment she was charging forward through the mass of soulless thralls, the next she was being pulled down into the darkness, only to be thrust forward into the fray.

As Jaina shouldered her way through the door, she nearly dropped her staff in shock. Kel’thuzad stood at the bottom of the stairs, his hands clasped behind his back and another twenty thralls behind him, each heavily armed. “You’ve caused me quite a bit of trouble, Miss Proudmoore,” he called up to her.

_ “Take him out, Jaina! We have to take him out!” _

“No,” Jaina hissed, turning her head as she spoke, as if Sylvanas was standing by her side, “we need him alive, you know this.”

That only caused the mad mage to smile with excitement, “And Windrunner is sentient in there! Now that IS fascinating! Please, if you ladies would come with me, we can just forget the whole mishap at the lab.”

Jaina tightened her grip on her staff, her arm trembling with mounting anger, “Go with you? There is nothing you could do to make me go with you!”

_ “Calm down, Jaina,” _ Sylvanas urged, sounding nervous,  _ “don't let him bait you. Your anger fuels me, and you heard what your professor said.” _

“Maybe that's what we need,” Jaina muttered, “‘cause I’m running on empty and out of better ideas.” She let the arcane flow through her, filling her utterly, “And, body or not, you’re still an elf. I'm sure that you can feed off the arcane. So I’m going to be your battery, and you are going to get us out of here.”

_ “Jaina! No! It’s too risky!” _ Sylvanas protested.  _ “What if I can't pull myself back? What if I go too far?” _

“You won't,” Jaina whispered as she closed her eyes, “I know you won't. Just, please, get us out of here.”

When her eyes opened again, they burned scarlet as Sylvanas took control. Rage burned through her but she tempered it. Channeled it. Sylvanas locked eyes with Kel’thuzad and felt a sense of grim satisfaction as his confidence flicked into fear. She took all of the power that Jaina had left to offer, and let her own power go. The scream that she released was powerful enough to warp the metal of the thralls’ guns and peel away at their flesh. A fate that Kel’thuzad would have shared had it not been for the shield that he hastily erected to save himself.

Sylvanas felt her power, stronger than she ever had. She felt Jaina’s body change, becoming ghost-like as dark tendrils of necromantic power burst from her back like tattered wings. Those same tendrils wrapped around her as her host's body turned to smoke and they flew.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Edyn for dealing with my grammar, wouldn't look half as nice without your help.

It turned out that flying was a simple matter. Sylvanas drifted easily amongst the clouds as she made her way towards the rendezvous point. It would have been freeing, if it weren't for the fact that she could feel Jaina’s body burning as she blew through her mana. She felt a deep panic settle within her as she dove down. She could lose Jaina. 

The thought surprised Sylvanas. Up until this point, her restless spirit would have reveled in the fact that this body could be her own, but something had shifted. The clever mage that had played the role of her unfortunate host had become precious to her. A dear friend— perhaps something a little more. Thoughts for a better time, Jaina was dying and Sylvanas had to save her. 

Sylvanas all but crashed into the ground outside of the safe house they had chosen. Landing, it turned out, was harder than flying. She tumbled across the ground, doing her best to protect Jaina’s staff before struggling to her feet. “Rhonin!” Sylvanas called, her voice sounding wrong without the undertone of Jaina’s own voice, and she winced. She called for her soon to be brother-in-law again as she shouldered open the door. Sylvanas turned to face the mage as he lowered his staff, releasing the spell he had prepared to fire at her. “Help her,” Sylvanas pleaded, wrapping her arms around herself, as if in an effort to hold Jaina tight, “you have to help her!”

Rhonin stared at her in a mixture of concerned horror, “What happened?”

“Burnout.” 

The words had barely left her before Rhonin was moving, shoving past Lor’themar while snapping at Liadrin to put her sword away. With Vereesa’s help, he managed to find the correct assortment of potions from the jumbled mess of her go-bag. “Lay on the bed,” he ordered, pointing to one of the shabby cots in the corner of the room. Once Sylvanas had settled herself, Rhonin tugged up her sleeves, wincing at the redness of her prominent veins. “This is far more advanced than I’ve had experience with,” he admitted quietly, handing Sylvanas the first bottle, “but Jaina is strong. If anyone could recover from this, it’s her.”

Sylvanas drank the offered potions, foul as they were and laid back in the bed. “These will save her?” she asked.

“They’ll give her a fighting chance. Try and rest,” was all Rhonin said before rejoining Vereesa.

________________________________________________________

For Jaina, time seemed to lose all meaning. The all encompassing darkness and the torments it held seemed less imposing, or maybe she had simply given up and accepted that this was where she was bound to stay. At times, when her mind was clear, she wondered what Sylvanas was doing. Had she made her move and gone ahead with the others? Or had Jaina been wrong and Sylvanas had given in and claimed Jaina’s body as her own.

There was a shift, so subtle that Jaina hardly noticed it. The torment seemed to lessen and the cold began to give way to warmth and the feeling of soft blankets tucked up around her chin. Jaina wrinkled her nose when someone dabbed gently at her forehead with a damp cloth. She opened her eyes blearily to the sight of a silver-haired elf caring for her tenderly. “Sylvanas?” she croaked.

The elf chuckled softly and said, “Wrong Windrunner.”

Jaina closed her eyes again and groaned, “Sorry, Vereesa. Sylvanas?”

_ “I’m still here, don't worry,” _ Sylvanas said,  _ “I’m more concerned about you.” _

“I’m fine,” Jaina replied before turning her attention back to Vereesa, “how long was I out?”

“A few days,” Vereesa said, dropping the cloth back into a bowl. “We all took turns watching over you to make sure that your burnout didn't progress any further than it did. Rhonin thinks that you have Sylvanas to thank for that. Something about whatever magic she holds now slowing it down enough.”

“Burnout?”

_ “You gave me every drop you had left,” _ Sylvanas said,  _ “but I couldn't stop the flow when it ran dry.” _

Jaina closed her eyes and sighed through her nose. “Thank you. For looking after us,” she said, carefully pushing herself up. “Where’s Rhonin now?”

“He and Liadrin snuck off to get us food,” Vereesa said, “I’ll call to let him know that you’re awake and probably hungry.”

“Starving,” Jaina corrected, smiling at the chuckle that earned her. She watched as Vereesa walked off to make her call before asking, “Are you okay?”

_ “Me?”  _ Sylvanas sounded confused. _ “You’re the one who could have died. I’m fine.” _ When Jaina didn’t reply, Sylvanas sighed,  _ “Alright, I’m not fine. I was so scared that I might lose you. I can normally at least feel your presence when I’m in control, but it was like you were gone.”  _ She let out a small joyless chuckle,  _ “I’m sure I would have done something foolish when you woke up if I had been in my own body.” _

Jaina toyed with the edge of the sheet that had been tucked around her as she asked, “Like what?”

Sylvanas was quiet for a moment before quietly answering, almost nervously,  _ “Something foolish like kissing you.” _

Jaina chewed around her lip and glanced back to Vereesa. Seeing that the younger Windrunner had ended her phone call and had begun fussing over Sylvanas’ body, she said, “Perhaps that wouldn’t have been very foolish at all. Maybe I would have liked that.”

_ “You’re just saying that because we’re attached by the soul,” _ Sylvanas said.  _ “Once I’m separated you’ll feel differently. Maybe we both will.” _

“Perhaps,” Jaina repeated, “but we won’t know unless you do.” She thought carefully over her next words, “I think I would like to add a third thing to my list.”

_ “Getting quite demanding, aren’t you?” _

“Hush you, I’m allowed to be.” When her small fit of laughter died out she said, “A kiss. I want to hear you laugh, a tour of Silvermoon, and a kiss.”

_ “Even if my lips are all chapped and dry when I get my body back?”  _ Sylvanas asked. 

“Yes,” Jaina chucked, “even then. So we need to promise each other that we are going to make it out of this. That you are going to return to your body.”

_ “Jaina that’s—” _

“Promise me, Sylvanas,” Jaina pleaded.

_ “Alright,” _ Sylvanas relented,  _ “I promise.” _

Just then, the door opened to allow entry to the other three members of their group. Rhonin all but threw his small bag of groceries at Liadrin as he rushed forward, sliding to a stop next to the cart, narrowly missing bashing his knees against the frame. “How are you feeling?” he asked as he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. 

“Better now,” Jaina said, suppressing a smirk when she felt Sylvanas’ spirit bristle at his proximity, “though I don't think Sylvanas appreciates how close you are.”

“Sorry,” Rhonin said, taking a quick step back. He busied himself with his bag, pulling out a potion, “you’ll probably have trouble replenishing your own mana for a while so you’ll have to drink at least one mana potion a day.”

“Disgusting,” Jaina grumbled before downing the vial's contents. She shuddered at the taste and handed the vial back. “Did anything happen while I was out?”

Rhonin frowned, “Antonidas called me. Got my number from Modera. He figured that I would have run in to you and he wanted to talk to you, but of course that wasn’t possible.”

“What did he want?” Jaina asked. 

“Something about coded research. He seemed very—”

“Give me your phone!” She demanded, struggling out of the cot. “Now!”

“Easy,” Liadrin soothed, pushing Jaina back down when she swayed, “your phone call can wait a few hours.”

“But this is—”

“It can wait,” Liadrin repeated firmly, “at least until after you’ve had something to eat. Lor’themar is going to cook us all something.” 

Pouting, Jaina pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. “Your friends are pushy,” she huffed indignantly.

_ “I’ve found that the best friends often are,” _ Sylvanas said fondly.  _ “Those two have been with me through a lot.” _

Humming at that, Jaina turned her attention to whatever it was that Lor’themar was preparing for them. It seemed to be a large pot of pasta, but with two other smaller pots bubbling away, she couldn’t be sure. “He  _ can _ cook, right?” Jaina asked quietly. It wasn’t long before her question was answered as a paper plate was filled with food and brought to her. 

It was indeed pasta, tossed in a creamy white sauce. It would have been a rather simple meal, were it not for the piece of pan fried chicken with melted cheese and tomato sauce that had been placed on top. Jaina couldn’t dredge up the energy to be embarrassed by how quickly she cleaned her plate. After her third plate of pasta, she flopped back with a sated sigh. “Thank you, Lor’themar.”

“You are most welcome,” Lor’themar chuckled as he took the plates. “There is a side room for you to make your call if you would prefer,” he offered.

“I would, yes.” She took Rhonin's phone and hurried into the other room. The door had barely closed before Jaina was scrolling through the recent calls to find Antonidas. The brief moment of waiting for the answer felt more like an eternity. Jaina’s mind was racing as it went through every possible outcome. Had they cracked the code? And if so, did it even hold the answers they needed? What if it was useless notes on the running of the lab? Or a diary? What if—

“Hello?” Antonidas’ voice sounded from the other line, “Rhonin? I didn’t expect you to call so soon. Did something happen to Jaina? Has her condition taken a turn? Is she—”

“I’m okay,” Jaina cut him off, cradling the phone to her ear as she slid down the door, “Sylvanas was able to slow the process enough for Rhonin’s potions to stop it.”

The sigh he let out was nothing short of relief. “Thank the Light,” he mumbled. 

“It’s great to hear you, Antonidas,” Jaina breathed, “this has been far harder than we thought it would have been. And we ran into a… problem getting Sylvanas back in her body.”

“I thought you might,” he replied gravely, “Modera has managed to decode those files and it would seem that things may be more dire than they seemed at first.”

“What do you mean?” Jaina asked nervously.

“Kel’Thuzad mentions several times in his notes that the eyes are the windows to the soul,” he began, “but that isn’t all. The heart is its home.”

“‘The heart is its home’?” Jaina repeated. “That doesn't make any sense.”

“I’m not entirely sure how to explain it,” Antonidas admitted, “but it seems the soul must be… loosened so to speak.”

“‘Loosened’?” Jaina frowned. 

_ “The gash,” _ Sylvanas guessed,  _ “that has to be it.” _

Jaina’s eyes widened in horror, “They had to carve out the soul.” She pressed a trembling hand to her chest. “I’ll have to carve her soul free.”

“I’m afraid so. But it won’t be as easy as that,” he said.

Jaina forced a small laugh, “Because stabbing myself sounds easy.”

“Not just any blade can carve out a soul,” Antonidas explained, “they must be specially enchanted to be able to cut something as intangible as a soul. Necromantically so. A runeblade, if you will.”

“I’m guessing that those aren’t easy to come by,” Jaina muttered, closing her eyes tightly.

“I’m afraid not, my girl,” he replied solemnly, “the only place I could think that you could find one would be…”

_ “Naxxramas,” _ Sylvanas hissed. 

“I have to go back,” Jaina breathed.

“I’m sorry,” Antonidas said, “but you must get her separated. The longer you play host the more endangered your life becomes. Whatever they did to her soul made her far more powerful than a typical spirit. And after nearly succumbing to burnout, you have to be far more cautious.”

Jaina nodded slowly. “I know. Was there anything else in those files? Anything incriminating?”

“A wealth of evidence,” Antonidas assured her. “Don’t you worry, they won’t get away with this.”

“Good. That’s good,” Jaina said. “Wait until after we get in. I can’t risk the authorities taking any blades they have before I can get one.”

“We’ll wait for your word,” he assured her, “be safe.”

“You as well,” Jaina said, hanging up the phone. Only the knowledge that it wasn’t hers stopped her from hurling it across the room before pulling her knees up to her chest. 

_ “We won’t be alone this time. You know that right?” _ Sylvanas asked. 

“That doesn't make it any less frightening,” Jaina said. “If anything, it makes it more so. We have more to lose this time.”

_ “They can take care of themselves,” _ Sylvanas assured her,  _ “and we won’t be able to shake them now. They’ll be fine, Jaina. You’ll be fine.” _

Jaina had never been more glad that Sylvanas could not hear her thoughts. Sylvanas could try and convince her as best she could, but Jaina couldn’t help but think that they weren’t all going to make it back out.


	10. Chapter 10

Jaina was confined to the hideout for the better part of a week. She had to do her best to suppress any and all outpourings of her still recovering mana. The smallest of sparks could have been enough to send her spiraling back down towards burnout or skyrocketing her up to dangerous levels of overflow. It was stifling and demoralizing, watching as everyone else set about preparing for when she was well enough for the assault.

Assault. Liadrin had described it as such during one of their many planning sessions. Liadrin had taken charge of the whole ordeal. Not that Jaina minded, she was more than happy for the help. 

She sat on her cot with her eyes closed and her staff resting on her crossed legs, feeling her mana flow through her with more ease than it had in days. “Can you feel it?” Jaina asked quietly.

_ “Faintly,” _ Sylvanas said,  _ “like a distant thought. I couldn't feel your mana before. Why do you think I can now?” _

“Only two reasons I can think of,” Jaina muttered. “Either my reserve has grown or we’ve grown closer.”

_ “Have we not?”  _ Sylvanas asked.  _ “Grown closer, I mean?” _

“That's not what I meant,” Jaina said with a snort, “I meant our souls. We might have to leave before it's fully safe for me to use my magic.”

_ “No,” _ Sylvanas snapped,  _ “that is a bad idea and you know that!” _

“Any longer and we won't have much of a choice,” she sighed.

_ “Then I’ll fade away,” _ Sylvanas insisted,  _ “I told you that I if it comes down to you or me—” _

“No, I’ll be fine,” Jaina said, “we’ll be fine. We just won't be able to be as careful as we planned.” No sooner had she spoken did the door open. Jaina was on her feet in moments, staff in hand, relaxing when Liadrin walked through the door with the others.

“You really need to stop greeting me like this,” Liadrin quipped as she gave Jaina a hearty pat on the shoulder. “I cased their head office. Quite a bit of security there. Seems like they had a bit of a break in a few months back.”

_ “I might have had something to do with that.” _

“Sylvanas,” Lor’themar said, shaking his head.

“Do we have a point of entry?” Jaina asked, ignoring them both.

Liadrin leaned against the table, crossing her arms, “there are a couple of options. None of them ideal for subtlety.”

“And what if we aren't trying to be subtle?” she asked.

The ex-paladin cocked a brow at that, her ears lifting slightly. “If that were the case then we could just blow through the gates.”

“Then we’ll do that,” Jaina said firmly. “We’ll blast our way in and get her body where it needs to be. They will not stop us.”

“Jaina,” Rhonin stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders, “it’s too dangerous! Your mana is not stabilized yet.”

“We don't have time to wait for it to be stabilized,” Jaina ground out, “if we don't go soon, we might be too late. We don't have time for caution, not anymore. The longer we wait, the greater the risk is to both of us. Now I know that this increases the risk, and I am so thankful for the help you have all provided so far, but I won't blame you if you back out now. Sylvanas and I started this alone and we can finish it alone.”

“Not on your life,” Liadrin snorted, “I’m already this deep, why stop now.”

“In for a penny,” Lor’themar chimed in with a grin.

Vereesa stepped forward and pulled Jaina into a tight hug. “I’m not letting you two go alone. You’d have to chain me up to stop me.”

“Now I don’t think Jaina would go that far,” Rhonin said, a touch nervously, “right?”

Jaina made a show of thinking it over before laughing, “No, I wouldn’t go that far.” She looked around at the gathered faces of her new friends and smiled softly, “Thank you. All of you.”

“I suppose we’ll have to get ready for battle then,” Lor’themar said, a touch too enthusiastically, “I owe them a thing or two for what they put you through, Sylv.”

_ “So we’re doing this?”  _ Sylvanas sighed. 

“Yes, we are,” Jaina said. She looked at Liadrin, “as soon as you get her body stabilized for transport, we’re going.”

“Stabilized… we’re taking her body with us?” Liadrin asked in shock. 

“It’ll be faster and safer that way,” Jaina explained. “Getting in there is one thing, but getting out is another entirely. Well call Antonidas once we start and he can alert the proper authorities so that their raid can start as well.”

“That will be risky. We’ll have to use the van to transport her and we weren't exactly careful about being seen when we left,” Vereesa pointed out.

“Then we’ll disguise it,” Rhonin shrugged, “I know a few runes that could do the job easily enough. It’ll take quite a bit of mana to empower but,” he glanced at Liadrin, “if we are going to blow through the gates, then I can add a bit of protection to it as well. Beef it up.”

“Two mages will lessen the mana strain,” Jaina said, “I’ll help you.”

“Jaina—”

“This isn't a debate, Rhonin,” she cut him off, “it makes the most sense and you know it. Just come and get me when you are ready.”

“Fine,” he relented, taking Vereesa's hand, “come on, I’ll need an extra hand.”

Jaina watched them leave and caught Lor’themar before he followed after. “Could I borrow your phone for a call?” she asked quietly. Lor’themar frowned in though for a moment before pulling it from his back pocket and handing it to her. “Thank you,” Jaina said as she followed him out. She walked around the other side of the small building and leaned against the wall, resting her staff next to her.

_ “Are you calling your professor now?”  _ Sylvanas asked.

“No,” Jaina shook her head, “this call is a bit more important. To me at least.” It took her a long moment to gather her nerve to actually make the call. When she finally did, she typed in the number that she had memorized what seemed like ages ago. She was surprised that she still remembered it, seeing as how it had been years since she had dialed it last. It rang and rang and rang. Jaina was beginning to give up hope that her call would be answered until—

“Hello—” Katherine’s voice rang through the other end. 

“Mom, it’s Jai—” Jaina began.

“You have reached Katherine Proudmoore. I can’t come to the phone right now, please leave a message and I will get back to you when I can.” The message concluded with a toneless beep. 

Jaina bit back a small sob and held the phone tighter. “Hi Mom, it’s uh… it’s me. It’s been a while. I just wanted to let you know that I’m okay and that…” a sob broke free then, “I miss you so much. I’m so sorry that I dropped contact when I moved and I’m sorry if I hurt you. I’m not sure what's going to happen over the next few hours but I just wanted you to know that I love you so much, Mom. I’m sorry that I’ve been so distant, so angry. I’m sorry that I haven’t been as good of a daughter to you as I should have been. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I’m—”

The low drone of the dial tone had her dropping the phone to the ground. She bit her lip as she struggled to keep her breath from hitching too noticeably. 

_ “You aren’t going to die, Jaina,” _ Sylvanas assured her. 

“We don’t know that,” Jaina said, shaking her head, “we have no idea what will happen to me, so why shouldn’t I cover all my bases, mend what few bridges I can?”

_ “That’s a terrible way to think,” _ Sylvanas sighed,  _ “we’re going to get out of this and they aren’t going to get away with it. I promise you. You’re going to get that tour. We’re going to get to know each other. Properly know each other.” _

“You almost sound like you believe that,” Jaina said softly and she stood, grabbing Lor’themar’s phone. 

_ “I have to believe that,”  _ Sylvanas said,  _ “one of us has to keep hope.” _

“Jaina,” Rhonin called after clearing his throat to announce himself, “I’ve, uh… I’ve got everything set up. I’m just waiting on—”

“Me,” Jaina nodded, grabbing her staff from where she had leaned it against the wall. “Runes are all drawn properly?” she asked as she followed him towards the van. The ink was still wet. Jaina wasn't sure where he had managed to get so much enchanter’s ink without raising suspicion, but she was glad. She trailed her finger under each rune, making mental notes of their functions. 

Protection. Shielding. Disguise. Deflect.

She had never had much of a head for enchanting. It was an old magic that relied less on the caster’s own mana and more on the mana put to them. They were things to be empowered and charged, and until recently they hadn't drawn her attention. Jaina kicked herself for that now.

“Are you sure about this?” Rhonin asked, “I can empower them myself to spare you the risk.”

“Risk now or later, it doesn't make much of a difference,” Jaina shrugged. “At least if my mana changes drastically, you’ll be able to stabilize me without someone shooting at us.”

Rhonin winced at the implication but retrieved his own staff without further argument. He took his place on the other side of the van and called out, “Step back,” before turning his staff to drag the crystal on the ground. 

Jaina mimicked him, stopping when she returned where she had started. “Ready,” she announced. “In three, two, one.” On one, she allowed arcane energy to flow from her and into the circle they had drawn. From there, it moved like water over the van, drawn to the runes. The van began to change, but too slowly for Jaina’s liking. She allowed more mana to pour out, overpowering Rhonin's own. It sparked around her as it overflowed and all she could hear was the roaring of power in her ears.

She distantly heard voices calling her name but they were but they were white noise, easily ignored. What wasn't so easily ignored, was the way Sylvanas pulled at her mind, calling out to her. Soft and soothing.  _ “That's enough, Jaina. The job is done. Save your strength.”  _ It took a great deal of effort, but Jaina managed to pull her power back, wrestling it under control once more. Blinking away the residual glow from her eyes, Jaina noticed that the three elves had drifted closer to her, like ships to a whirlpool. She gave them an apologetic smile as they seemed to come back to themselves. “Good news, my mana is mostly stable,” she joked lamely.

“‘Mostly stable’?” Rhonin scoffed. “Jaina I have known you for a long time. You have never been able to pull something like that off.”

Shrugging off his concern, Jaina pulled open the back doors and looked pointedly at Liadrin, “Come on, let’s get her loaded up so we can go.”

“Oh! Right,” Liadrin shook her head to clear her mind, her ears lowering slowly. She gave Jaina a wide berth as she passed her to move the stretcher.

Jaina climbed in first, sitting down where she wouldn't be seen from the outside, and clutching her staff like a lifeline. She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, nodding to herself at the lack of heat.

_ “Are you alright?”  _ Sylvanas asked her.

“No,” Jaina admitted quietly, “I’m not. But the sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can handle whatever that was.”

_ “A spike?” _

Holding her staff tighter, Jaina nodded, “Yeah. They can be…”

_ “Volatile?”  _ Sylvanas said.

“I was going to say addicting, but yes, that too,” Jaina said. “They’re on the opposite side of the spectrum. No less dangerous to a mage. I only hope that I can stabilize once you’re free.”

_ “But you said—” _

“I lied,” Jaina interrupted. “They're already worried enough about keeping your body safe. I don't need them worrying about me as well. Besides, I’m sure you can worry enough to make up for them.”

Sylvanas chuckled softly at that,  _ “I suppose that I’ll have to step up then, won't I?” _

“Good, I’m counting on you.” Once Sylvanas’ body was secured in the back with her, Jaina reached up and took hold of her hand. “I can't wait to meet you,” she whispered as the van roared into life and they sped away from their hideout towards Naxxramas.


	11. Chapter 11

“If we make it out of this, I am never getting in a car with your sister again,” Jaina vowed as she clung desperately to whatever she could get a hold of.

_ “That makes two of us,” _ Sylvanas said, then added,  _ “ask her where she got her license!” _

“I will do no such thing!” Jaina snapped in exasperation. 

“Brace!” Lor’themar ordered, from his place in the passenger’s seat. 

Jaina ducked her head down to protect herself just as the van crashed its way through the wall of the reception area of Naxxramas HQ. “I thought the plan was to charge in!” Jaina snapped, grabbing her staff to blast open the door.

“This was faster,” Liadrin said, pulling up a tight scarf to hide her face as the others had. It took a bit of maneuvering, but with Rhonin's help she was able to get the stretcher out. “We don't know where we are going so you will have to lead the way.”

“Right,” Jaina nodded, pointing her staff from Vereesa to Lor’themar, “crowd control. Get these people out of our way!”

The two exchanged uneasy glances before Vereesa nodded, “Roger.” She stepped forward, scanning the fearful faces of the receptionists and office workers. Her demeanor shifted and she raised her pilfered rifle towards the ceiling and fired off two shots, “Everyone on the ground!”

Picking up on what Vereesa was doing, Lor’themar strode forward, motioning for Rhonin and Liadrin to start moving. “Do as you’re told and maybe you’ll all get to go home.” He pointed to a man in a guard’s uniform with his own weapon, “Keycard.” He snatched the card from the man's trembling grip. Together, he and Vereesa paced the reception area, making a show of being the crazed gunmen. 

“Lor,” Liadrin called him over and she and Vereesa both jogged to the side, unlocking the door.

Jaina moved as they passed and placed her hand on the door once it had closed. She muttered a spell, willing a thick wall of ice to cover the door before sending it down the walls as they ran.

_ “That was the easy part,”  _ Sylvanas said,  _ “the hard part is their guard dogs.” _

“Don't call them dogs,” Jaina snapped, “They are victims just as much as we are.”

“Care to share with the class?” Rhonin panted as they ran.

“Kel’Thuzad’s other experiments,” Jaina supplied, “Soulless husks. They’ll try to stop us. Tear us apart. Take them down, don't let them suffer, and don't stop running.”

They ran through the warren-like hallways for what seemed like hours with no incident. They followed Sylvanas’ directions to the letter. Left here. Straight ahead there. Duck down this hall. Through these doors. Down those stairs. They were just beginning to feel hopeful, they were home free now, the labs were so close. Then, the growling started. 

“Vereesa, take over!” Liadrin ordered, letting go of her side of the stretcher just as Vereesa took hold. From the sheath hidden beneath her jacket, she drew her sword, a gleaming scimitar that radiated the power of the Light. She took up a position next to Jaina while Lor’themar took up the rear defence. “Who am I fighting alongside?” she asked as they ran towards the growls.

“The insolent mage,” Jaina replied, offering the elf a crooked smile.

Liadrin let out a bark of laughter, “and cheeky at that! Sylvanas, you best hold on to this girl tightly lest I shoot my shot.”

_ “If a stray ice shard hits her, I won't feel sorry,”  _ Sylvanas grumbled.

“Don’t worry,” Jaina said, “I’m spoken for.” The relatively light atmosphere was shattered as the first husk came running around the corner. Out of reflex, Jaina swung her staff, sending a bolt of ice through the dwarf’s throat. The next one was frozen solid as she passed. 

Beside her, Liadrin was a beacon. She channeled the Light with as much ease as Jaina channeled the arcane. It was captivating. One swing would cleave through a husk, the next would sear with power. She defended as well as she attacked, casting a shield around Vereesa and Rhonin.

Lor’themar, meanwhile, acted as their cleanup crew. Any husk that made it past Jaina and Liadrin, he dealt with in a swift manner. The bodies were piling up and Rhonin had to cast quickly in order to keep their path clear.

By the time they made it to the end of the hall, Jaina was gasping for breath and leaning heavily on her staff. Still, she made her way to the back of the group and raised her hand up swiftly, summoning yet another wall of ice. Pressing her forehead against the cool surface, she dug through her pockets for the last of the potions Rhonin had prepared for her, downing it in a few quick chugs.

_ “Are you okay?” _ Sylvanas asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Jaina whispered.

_ “That's not what I asked, Jaina,” _ Sylvanas pressed.

“It's the answer you’re getting,” Jaina said, “we don't have time to fuss over me. If he didn't know we were here before, he sure as fuck does now.” Pushing herself away, Jaina walked over to the stretcher, pushing hair out of Sylvanas’ face. “Besides, we still have to find a runeblade. We aren’t in the clear yet.” Taking a steadying breath, Jaina strode down the hall once more. “Let's get moving. The lab isn't far now.” She wasn't sure how long they had been walking when a new set of footsteps began to sound behind them. She spun around, staff at the ready. “You,” she hissed.

“What a wonderful display!” Kel’Thuzad praised as he stepped into view. “Such power! Simply wonderful.”

When Liadrin moved to charge at him, Jaina stuck out her hand to stop her, her grip white-knuckled around her staff. “Get her body to the lab.”

Liadrin frowned, “Now is not the time for revenge.”

“This isn't about revenge,” Jaina said, “now go. Run!” She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of her friends running down the hall. When she opened them again, one was a smoldering scarlet while the other glowed the brilliant blue of Jaina’s magic. “Where is your runeblade, Kel’Thuzad?” she demanded, both her voice and Sylvanas’ echoing together.

“A runeblade?” Kel’Thuzad tilted his head. “Now why would you two want one of those?”

“Cut the shit!” they snapped. “Tell us where it is or we will tear the information from you!”

Kel’Thuzad tsked disapprovingly, “So disobedient. I had thought that you would have finally seen reason, but I see now that you are just another failure.” He reached into a pocket of his coat and slowly pulled out the runeblade. It was wickedly curved, roughly forged and the runes etched into the blade glowed an icy blue. “This is what you want, yes?” Smiling thinly, Kel’Thuzad drew the blade across the palm of his hand, the wound glowing as brightly as the runes, before tucking it back into his coat. “Come and take it, Failure!” he swung his hand in an arc, splattering blood through the hall between them. The floor ruptured beneath every drop and skeletons crawled up, creaking all the way. “Kill them!” 

At his order, the skeletons lurched towards Jaina mindlessly, yet relentlessly. Each one was cut down swiftly by either Jaina or Sylvanas. In their anger, they were like one and the same. The invisible line that metaphorically divided them was blurred as Jaina’s power was Sylvanas’ and Sylvanas’ was hers in equal measure. They were like death incarnate, yet even they were not invincible and the relentless tide of bones began to wear on them.

For every one skeleton they destroyed, Kel’Thuzad simply called forth another five with a wave of his hand. “You may have the mana, girl,” Kel’Thuzad called over the endless clatter of bones and cracking of ice, “but I have the training! The experience! I have been raising bodies since before you were born!”

“Maybe so,” their dual voices echoed, “but in your arrogance you have forgotten what you have given me!” With a cry, the shadowy tendrils burst forth from her back once more and she dropped the staff to the ground. They seemed to consume the necromantic energy that animated the skeletons with but a simple touch, adding ever more power to the well from which they could draw. 

Slowly, the tide began to turn in their favour, and with that turn, Kel’Thuzad began to grow desperate. In place of skeletons, he began to call forth half-rotted ghouls that put even more strain on him. These two were cut down with ease. When he finally turned to try and flee, he found that the hallway was blocked by ice. He pressed his back to it and swung his hand out in one final, desperate attempt, only to watch in horror as the tips of his fingers began to blacken. “No,” he gasped, rubbing at his hand as smoke began to rise from it. “No!” His voice raised to a panicked shriek as all along his arms, the skin began to smoke and burn from the inside. By the time it reached his chest, Kel’Thuzad had fallen to his knees, screaming in agony. “Kill me!” he pleaded between his screams. “Mercy, please!”

“You showed no mercy to my brother,” Sylvanas’ voice came through clear as she glared down at him, willing her power back, “so why should we show any to you?”

His screams only grew as he writhed, his suffering finally ending when a burst of arcane fire burst from his mouth. His body remained kneeling for a moment before it toppled lifelessly to the ground.

The first thing Jaina did when Sylvanas returned full control to her, was hurry to the edge of the hall and retch. Her stomach heaved as it tried to relieve her of the lunch she never ate. Tears stung at her eyes as she covered her mouth to choke back a small sob. “That could have been me,” she whimpered, “that could have happened to me!”

_ “Shhshh,” _ Sylvanas tried to soothe her,  _ “You're alright. It didn't happen to you. We saved each other from that fate, remember? You’re alright.” _

Once she had calmed, Jaina inched her way towards the body. Jaina couldn’t bring herself to look at the corpse of Kel’Thuzad as it smouldered away before her. Sure, he had been a monster, and maybe he deserved to die. His arrest wasn’t needed to take down Naxxramas, but no one deserved to die the way he did. Still, holding her breath, Jaina rooted through his jacket to retrieve the runeblade, wiping the small streak of blood off of it onto his coat.

_ “Try not to dwell on it,”  _ Sylvanas said as she asserted a small bit of control to get Jaina walking again after retrieving the staff,  _ “It will only make you feel worse. Besides, we really need to get moving.” _

“You’re right,” Jaina nodded as she made her way down the hall, gingerly stepping over scattered bones and corpses. “Do you think they made it out alright?”

_ “Of course,” _ Sylvanas said,  _ “I’m sure Liadrin has everything set up and ready to go. They’re just waiting on us now.” _

“I hope so,” Jaina said as she picked up her pace. She ran as fast as she could down the hall, dodging around the bodies that their friends had left in their wake. She wasn’t sure how long she had been running, but something began to feel off. She felt as if she were running through tar and it became near impossible for her to walk, let alone run, until she stumbled to a standstill.

_ “Jaina? Why are we stopping?” _ Sylvanas asked. 

Leaning heavily against the wall, Jaina said, “I can’t move my legs.” Fear tinged her voice as she tried to move again to no avail, “Sylvanas I can’t move!”

_ “Calm down,” _ Sylvanas tried to soothe as she took control of her legs. It took a moment, but soon she had Jaina walking again.  _ “You’re okay. I’m here with you. I’ll carry you all the way there if I have to.” _

The further they went, the more control Jaina had to relinquish just to keep moving. She slowly became numb to everything save for the exhaustion settling heavily over her mind like a thick fog. Or, maybe a literal fog? Her vision had become cloudy. “Is there a fire? It’s so smoky,” she asked. Even her voice was becoming sluggish. 

_ “No, the hallway is clear,” _ Sylvanas said, slowing to a halt.  _ “Why?” _

Jaina blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision. “I can’t see,” Jaina uttered, “Sylvanas, I can't see!”

Reluctantly, Sylvanas took the last thread of control from Jaina, looking around, “Your vision is fine Jaina.”

_ “Everything’s gone so dark,”  _ Jaina’s voice was faint, a whisper,  _ “and I am so, so tired.” _

“Jaina, stay awake!” Sylvanas demanded, “don’t you dare go to sleep!”

_ “I don't think I can,” _ Jaina said,  _ “it’s getting hard to resist the pull.” _

Sylvanas wrapped Jaina’s arms around herself in a semblance of a hug, hanging her head in desperation as the staff clattered to the ground. “Just a little longer, you only need to hang on a little longer,” she pleaded. “Please, Jaina! Don’t leave me.”

_ “I am sorry,”  _ Jaina said,  _ “you’ll have to go the rest of the way on your own. Get your body back. Take them down.” _

“Jaina you are not giving up,” Sylvanas said, sinking to her knees, “you can't. I need you!”

_ “Please, tell my mother that I’m sorry for the worry I’ve caused her—” _

“No!”

_ “And… I’m sorry… but I don’t think we’ll get to share that kiss.” _

“Jaina!” Sylvanas called, her voice echoing through the empty halls. “You can't go! Not now, you can't!” She was quiet for a moment, her breath coming in shaky gasps as she waited, desperately, for Jaina to say something. To make any indication that she was still there. 

When no response came, Sylvanas let out a broken sob before tilting her head back to scream out her grief.

“Jaina!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Edele Lane ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane ) for betaing this chapter.

Sylvanas kneeled alone among the bodies. She felt so empty. So lost. Deep down this was what her soul had wanted. To have a body, any body, to call hers and hers alone. But not like this, never like this. She hung her head, holding herself tighter. Never like this. 

“Jaina?” Sylvanas said quietly. She waited as patiently as she could for an answer, any answer. When no reply came, she let out a shuddering breath and struggled to her feet. “Okay,” she sighed, “you don’t have to answer. I know you’re there. Don’t worry. I’ll carry us the rest of the way. You rest now.” She picked up the staff and held it as if it were her lifeline. And maybe it was. She had no way of knowing.

She stumbled her first few steps. It felt strange, walking with none of Jaina’s presence. It was different from when Jaina had rested after her brush with burnout. It felt uncertain and Sylvanas’ mind was awash with thoughts. She could simply end this whole thing now. Jaina had fallen silent and was lost. Who was going to stop Sylvanas from simply leaving and claiming her body? Who would try and stop her? Who  _ could _ stop her? Certainly not the others, they lacked the power. Not even Liadrin with her connection to the Light would be able to exorcise her now.

She reached to pull on one of her ears in disgusted frustration, only to hiss when her hand moved past them. Instead, she buried her fingers in the soft locks of Jaina’s hair and tugged in order to ground herself. “I won't,” Sylvanas ground out, squeezing her eyes shut, “I will not allow myself to fall to that!”

With renewed determination, Sylvanas carried on down the hall towards the lab. She would save Jaina. They would finally meet, face to face. She would show her that she had nothing to fear, that they would both make it out of their ordeal alive and well. Sylvanas refused to leave Jaina alone in the darkness.

Soon enough, she was running through the halls. Various other husks, clearly dispatched by Liadrin and her sword, littered the hall but Sylvanas did not slow down to navigate her way around them. She instead pushed Jaina’s body to its limit, running until she had to stop to desperately try and catch her breath. She leaned heavily on Jaina’s staff, wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks. She didn't have time for this, she had to keep moving! She had to save—

“Jaina?” a voice sounded behind her. 

Sylvanas knew who it was even before she turned around. She had heard Arthas’ voice often while she had been imprisoned inside of the box. She turned with deliberate slowness to level her crimson gaze upon him. “Jaina isn't here right now,” she all but snarled.

Arthas took a step back, his face contorted with anger, “The banshee. What have you done with Jaina?”

“What have I done?” Sylvanas asked. “I have done nothing but try to free us both! If you wish to blame someone for what has happened to her, I suggest you take it up with that maniac's corpse. Or perhaps, scream at a mirror.” When his only response was to give her a look of confusion, Sylvanas sneered, “Had you even a drop of honour or good will, you would have demanded that he split us apart back in that lab. Instead, you allowed him more time to torment her! Who knows what he would have done had I not helped her escape.” She hefted the staff with both hands, trying to mimic the stance that Jaina took. “What was a Paladin doing funding the experiments of a necromancer anyways? What did you have to gain from the suffering he caused?”

“An end to needless death!” Arthas snapped back, spittle flying in his mounting anger. “I have seen enough senseless death to last a lifetime! Men and women tossed mercilessly into the machine of conflict. Our work here would put an end to it! An army of soulless beings, undying. If they were to fall we could simply pick them back up and no one of sound mind would have to face the horrors I have faced! The dead and dying screaming for mercy in the frozen wastes, they never would have needed to suffer had we had what we made here to take their place! Had we had what you have become!”

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes dangerously, “So you think it's fine to force others to suffer fates far worse than death to further a war that has ended? You’re insane! That doesn't end the suffering! It simply changes the recipient!”

“To the dregs of society!” Arthas snapped. “People who have failed utterly in their responsibilities to the world! People that no one would miss!”

“And what of my brother?” Sylvanas shot back. “What of Jaina and all the other stolen mages, crushed beneath the heels of this madness?”

“Necessary sacrifices on our road to progress,” Arthas said. “Had she simply heard me out, Jaina would have understood that.”

“If that is what you think, then you don't know her as well as you think you do,” Sylvanas said coolly, “Jaina is far too kind-hearted to ever agree with such brutal ideology.”

Arthas let out a steadying breath as he reached into his coat to pull out a small rod which extended to a long handle as he snapped his arm out. “Clearly, you have imprisoned Jaina’s soul within herself and poisoned her mind. And I now see that I was a fool to have allowed you to remain with her. Come, Banshee.” As Arthas raised the handle to point at her, the golden glow of the Light began to solidify around the end forming a large ethereal hammer, “Come and be cleansed from this world!”

Sylvanas barely had time to react before Arthas lunged at her. He moved with far more grace than his stature would have let on, and Sylvanas had to resort to using Jaina’s staff to block the heavy blows of the hammer. She could feel the radiating power as hot as a flame whenever the hammer got too close. She was sweating and panting from the dual exertion of defending herself and trying to make sense of the mana that coursed through Jaina’s body.

She remembered listening in on her brother's lessons what felt like ages ago. How her father had told him that using magic was highly based in intent and belief. That a mage had to truly believe in their ability to cast the spell they were channeling or else it just wouldn't work. Sylvanas, however, was no mage. She had no practise in willing things into existence, nor did she have Jaina’s knowledge of the arcane. All she had was her anger and her desire to keep Jaina safe. No matter what. Gritting her teeth, Sylvanas sidestepped the next swing, wincing when it grazed her shoulder, and thrust Jaina’s staff towards Arthas. “Enough!” she snapped as a thin film of ice bloomed from the centre of his chest. Sylvanas looked between the ice and the staff in amazement. She had done it! She had actually cast a spell! A weak one, but a spell nonetheless!

From there, she took the offensive. Swinging the staff like a polearm, Sylvanas advanced. Every blow she struck caused a new bloom of ice, slowing down Arthas’ movements. By the time he had rid himself of one sheet, two more blows were struck. As she drove him back, her confidence grew steadily into overconfidence. An overconfidence which she paid for in the form of the hammer hitting her solidly in the chest.

The angle of the blow had her back colliding with the wall, knocking her breath away with a choked gasp, her chest burning. Sylvanas fell to her knees, gasping for air as she crawled to retrieve Jaina’s staff only for Arthas to kick it, sending it clattering down the hall. Arthas ignored her cry of pain as he pressed the head of the axe into her back, forcing her to the ground. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the coils of black smoke wisping up from beneath his hammer. “Such a vile creature, Banshee,” he spat, “I shall pray for Jaina’s soul to be cleansed of your taint once you have been banished.” He raised the hammer high with deliberate slowness. “Go in peace,” he prayed before swing the hammer down to strike—

Nothing.

Where Jaina’s body had been, only a small wisp of smoke remained and it too soon vanished. A shattering of glass sounded from down the hall as one of the overhead lights exploded, followed by another. And another. All the way down the hall, until the only source of light came from Arthas’ hammer. He turned in a slow circle, his eyes darting to every perceived movement. “What trickery is this, Banshee?” he called. “Show yourself!”

“That's right,” Sylvanas’ voice seemed to come from all around him, “your associate made me into a banshee. A dark, vile creature.” Arthas spun when the voice sounded directly behind him, swinging his hammer only to strike the wall. “Oh, so close,” she taunted as he swung again. “She blames herself for all this, did you know that?” Sylvanas asked coolly. “She thinks that if only she had noticed you drifting to dangerous ideas sooner, she could have stopped you. She believed in the good of your heart so much. And yet here you are. A monster.” 

When the next swing came, Sylvanas was ready. She caught his arm in a crushing grip and the quick twist of her wrist was followed by the snapping of bone before the hammer fell to the ground, its glow fading. She allowed just enough light to return for him to see what would be his death. Jaina’s face, her eyes sunken and pooled with shadows burning red. Her cheeks hollow with pallid skin stretched too tight over her skull. Her hair, stark white, flowed around her as if she were submerged in water and she floated, aided by the necromantic energy that billowed around her. She looked every bit the weaponized monster they had both been designed to be.

Fury burned through her, clouding her mind as she took hold of his other arm and pulled as hard as she could, ignoring his screams and the sickening pop as his arms became disjointed. She laughed, a cold, hollow sound as he cried for Jaina to help him as she let him go. “I already told you,” she began as she followed after his desperate struggle to flee down the hall. Tendrils of energy shot up from the floor, grabbing at him and tripping him as he tried to run. “Jaina isn't here right now.”

Sylvanas took her time as she followed him. When he finally fell and stayed down, she kneeled next to him. She pressed her hands over his ears, squeezing his head as her jaw seemed to unhinge. She took a breath, then screamed.

She wasn't sure how long she let her anger and sorrow be heard before she felt a weak tug at the back of her mind. So faint she would have ignored it if it weren't for the faint whisper,  _ “That’s enough.” _

Her jaw snapped shut and she stumbled back, her rage evaporating like dew in the morning sun. “Jaina?” Sylvanas looked around frantically, half expecting to see her only to look down at herself and the terror she had warped Jaina’s body into. It took far more effort than it should have to get all of her power back under control. She hunched over, hugging herself tightly as she uttered, “I’m sorry,” over and over until the last of the darkness receded, locked away once more in the confines of her soul.

When Sylvanas finally returned her attention to Arthas, she was horrified. The man who huddled on the floor before her was a mere husk of the man who had aided in her capture and torment. His hair had become grey and brittle, his eyes sunken and haunted. He looked older, like his life had been sucked away, leaving him a fragile drooling shell as he mumbled incoherently. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and from his years and for a moment Sylvanas felt a deep regret for what she had done. But when Arthas looked at her, recognition sparking in his now dull eyes, that regret changed to pity.

“Jaina wouldn't want you dead,” Sylvanas said slowly. “The authorities will be here soon. I’m sure that they will find a proper way to deal with you.” She left him there, shivering against the wall as she returned her attention to the task at hand.

Saving Jaina. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sylvanas felt hollow and exhausted without her anger to help fuel her. She had to rely on Jaina’s staff to keep herself standing, leaning heavily on it as she struggled to even lift her feet. Her eyes felt heavy and her head kept nodding forward. She was just so tired. She tried to remember the last time she had been able to sleep. Not since Lirath had been killed, she realized. Not really. Even then, Sylvanas had only slept enough to keep herself from crashing.

It was catching up to her now as she stumbled to a halt. She could see the light from the open lab door, but it seemed so far away. She had to keep moving. If she stopped now, Jaina would be lost.

Movement at the end of the hall had Sylvanas freezing, her lips curling back on instinct before she realized how ridiculous the action must have looked with Jaina’s lack of fangs. Still, she tried to look intimidating as the figure came running down the hall to crash into her with a hug that nearly knocked her over.

“Jaina!” Vereesa said, hugging her tighter. “We were getting so worried that something had happened when you didn't catch up with us right away.”

“Vereesa,” Sylvanas tried.

“We almost had to tie Liadrin down to keep her from going back,” Vereesa continued, heedless of Sylvanas’ attempts to get her attention, “and then we heard that scream and—”

“Vereesa.” Sylvanas struggled from her sister's grasp to cup her face, forcing Vereesa to look at her, at the dull red of her eyes. “I’m not Jaina,” she said slowly.

“Syl,” Vereesa gasped, looking her over more critically now. “Not that I’m not happy to see you… no… hear you but, why are you in control? What happened back there? Is— Is Jaina—”

“Jaina is fine,” Sylvanas said, “or at least I hope she is. Help me into the lab, we're out of time.”

Vereesa allowed her sister to sling her arm over her shoulder while she pulled Sylvanas flush against her side. It was far more difficult to be a crutch for Jaina’s body than anytime she had been one for her sister. The human, malnourished as she seemed to be, was still nearly a head taller than Vereesa and still held onto the weight of her broader frame. She grit her teeth against the strain as she all but dragged Sylvanas towards the lab. “Rhonin!” she called as she shouldered open the door. “Bring me that chair!”

Rhonin barely had time to place the chair down behind her before Sylvanas sat back heavily. She waved off their questioning looks and frowned in the direction of her body, so still and frail. Completely mortal, with no power locked away inside of it. Not like Jaina’s body, with its steady thrum of mana. “You need to sit my body up,” Sylvanas said slowly, forcing the words out. She ignored her friends’ looks of concern as best she could. “And my eyes will need to be held open.” Sylvanas watched intently as her body was propped up in a chair, slouched to keep it from falling over. Medical tape was adhered to her eyelids to force her eyes open. “Masks,” Sylvanas said, looking the group over impatiently, “You remember what Jaina told you? Eyes are windows. Unless my body is my only option, there is no telling where I will end up. Jaina has been strong enough to support me ‘til now, but even carrying my soul this long has caused her harm. If I were to end up in any of you…” She trailed off, looking down to the floor. “I don’t want any of you getting hurt.”

Behind her, Liadrin sifted through a cabinet before returning with a handful of animal skull masks. “I really don’t know what I was expecting from necromancers,” she said with no small amount of distaste as she handed out the masks. Once hers was on, she asked, “What do you need us to do?”

For a moment, Sylvanas was quiet. From within Jaina’s coat, she pulled out the runeblade, “I don't know,” she breathed, turning the blade slowly in her hands. “Jaina would have a better idea of what to do but… I can't contact her. She’s gone so quiet and this blade,” she held it to Rhonin, “I don’t know how it works.” She trailed off again. “That blade has to carve me out, I don't know how to do that without killing her.”

Rhonin held the blade as if it were the most evil thing in the world, and maybe it was. He looked from Vereesa to Sylvanas almost pleadingly. “I am no necromancer, Sylvanas.”

“And I am no mage and my grasp on Jaina’s magic is…” She clenched her fists tightly in her lap. “You have a higher chance of activating it than I do. I’m not asking you to pull the trigger.”

“Only load the gun.” Rhonin shook his head and sighed, “I’ll do my best.” Blade in hand, he made his way to one of the small tables to try and unlock its power.

“Lor, Vereesa,” Liadrin took charge, “go outside and guard the door. If Antonidas played his part, a detachment of Spellbreakers should be on their way here to secure the area for the larger investigation team from Dalaran. You need to make sure that no one gets inside this room.”

“No!” Vereesa snapped, baring her fangs as her ears flicked back. “I am not leaving her side! You guard the door.”

Liadrin shook her head. “Do you have a medical background?” she asked, lifting her mask. When Vereesa’s only answer was to deflate, Liadrin clasped her shoulder. “I’m not trying to force you out, but right now this is the best you can do for them. When it's over, you can come right back in and give Sylvanas hell for scaring us.”

Vereesa quickly pulled on her own mask to hide the tears that gathered in her eyes, “Right. You’re right. Come on, Lor’themar.”

“Thank you,” Sylvanas said quietly, “this isn't something I want her to see.

“I figured,” Liadrin replied.

“If it comes down to it,” Sylvanas licked her suddenly dry lips, “if things go south for both of us, I want you to save Jaina. I don't care what happens to me, but you have to save Jaina.

“Sylvanas I—”

“Promise me, Liadrin!” she insisted. “You have to promise me.”

Liadrin looked at her for a long moment before sighing heavily, “I will try.”

“Thank you.”

Behind them, Rhonin let out a startled cry as the blade clattered to the ground, the runes carved into it glowing an icy blue. Using the edge of his sweater, he picked it up and walked back to Sylvanas. “It's fucking freezing,” he cursed.

Beside him, Liadrin hissed. “I saw magic like this in Northrend,” she ground out, reflexively reaching for her sword, stopping only when Sylvanas waved her off.

“This cursed blade is the only thing that can separate us,” she said, wincing as she took the knife back. It really  _ was _ cold, colder than the coldest winter. The rigidness of it burned yet still she tightened her hold. Sylvanas grit her teeth as she thought of the wound on her own chest and her heart broke at what she was about to do. “You two might want to step back and… cover your ears.” She adjusted her hold, two hands on the handle as she poised the foot of cursed steel over Jaina’s heart. “I’m so sorry.” Sylvanas took a breath to calm herself, and then another.

Finally, releasing a slow breath, Sylvanas plunged the dagger into Jaina’s chest. The pain was immediate and intense and she was sure as anything that she was screaming in agony. But, somewhere in the back of her mind, as she began to twist the knife, she knew that was a good thing. If she was in agony that meant that she was still alive. That Jaina was still alive. With every jerk and twist of the knife, Sylvanas felt her grip over Jaina’s body slip. It took more and more effort to move her hands and still she screamed. The lights overhead flickered wildly as the shadows in the room warped and twisted, seeming to swirl around her.

Jaina’s chair clattered backwards and the room fell silent. A dark smoke began to rise from Jaina’s eyes and mouth as her body convulsed violently on the floor, stilling once the being that was Sylvanas’ soul was free from her.

Sylvanas let out a low wail of sorrow as she looked back down towards Jaina. She wanted to go back, wanted to be one with her again. Her soul drifted down to do just that, but Jaina’s eyes were closed and with them her way in. With another wail, she turned, glancing first to Liadrin, then to Rhonin, but entrance to them was blocked safely by the masks. Sylvanas felt cold and lost as she struggled to remember why she had left such a perfect host to begin with. Then, as if tugged by a string, she turned back to her own body. It sat there waiting for her like an open invitation home. It was an invitation her soul couldn’t have refused if she had wanted to. She rushed forward, claiming her body as her own once more.

Sylvanas did not scream as her own body convulsed, merely whimpered in pain as nerves began to come alive once more. For a moment she had no senses outside of touch and a feeling of wrongness,like she no longer fit inside of her own skin. Hearing returned to her first. She could hear Rhonin calling to Jaina and Liadrin instructing him on what to do. But what they were doing, she couldn't guess. The clattering of steel on concrete answered that. The knife. Sight came next and with it, panic. Jaina wasn't moving. Sylvanas’ eyes watered and it took far too much effort to move her hand to pull the tape away to blink and— her lungs burned. Why did her lungs burn? Right—

Sylvanas gasped in great lungfuls of air as she stood up, only to crash down to the floor. Her legs felt just as weak as her arms but she managed to crawl towards Jaina. “Jaina,” she rasped, her throat feeling like it was full of razor blades. “Is she—”

“Alive,” Liadrin confirmed, pulling Sylvanas the rest of the way, “her heart beat is very faint.”

Sylvanas was about to say more when the door opened and Vereesa hurried in. “The Spellbreakers are here, Lor went to meet them so— Sylvanas!” She slid to the ground next to Sylvanas and pulled her into her arms, pressing her face into her sister’s hair. “You're here! You're really here and alive and just—” A small sob shook her as she held Sylvanas tighter.

“I’m fine, Vereesa,” Sylvanas tried to soothe even as her mind raced with panic for Jaina. She looked to Liadrin. “Why isn't she moving?”

Liadrin shook her head, her brow furrowing as she checked the human over again. “I don't know,” she admitted quietly. “She’s breathing, her heart still beats. She doesn't seem to be sleeping I… This is far out of my expertise.”

“Could it have been the knife?” Rhonin asked.

“No,” Liadrin said, “Aside from the surface gouging, that blade doesn't seem to have harmed her.”

“It wasn’t designed to harm,” Sylvanas said as she struggled out of Vereesa’s arms and moved to Jaina’s side. She closed her eyes as she placed her hand over the wound and just focused on Jaina. She was strong, there was no way that her soul had been crushed. She had to still be there. At first, Sylvanas felt nothing, not even a spark. Then, a weak blink, a tiny flare of Jaina’s soul. “She's still in there,” Sylvanas breathed. She shifted so that she could pull Jaina into her lap. “Come on, Jaina,” she pleaded. “Come back. Come back to me. You’re free now. Just come back.” She thought back to the hospital, to what Jaina had tried to do to return Sylvanas’ soul, and dipped her fingers into the wound before leaning down to press their foreheads together.

“What are you doing?” Rhonin asked.

“I just need to pull her soul back to herself,” Sylvanas said, “She drifted away on our way here. I just need to find her.”

“Sylvanas,” Rhonin sighed, “I know you want to save her but you are less of a necromancer than I am. This is outside of our power.”

Sylvanas shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut, “Out of your power, maybe. And a few months ago, maybe out of mine.” When she opened her eyes again, they were crimson once more. “But this is now and returning to myself does not undo what they did.” Shadows wisped out from her, cocooning both her and Jaina in their embrace.

She wasn't sure how it happened. One moment she was holding Jaina, the next Sylvanas was alone in a vast, oppressive darkness. All around her were whispers, too low for her to make out any words, but loud enough to be nearly frightening. Nearly. But Sylvanas knew where she was and she would not be stopped. With no direction in mind, Sylvanas set off through the dark world she had entered. Unseen hands gripped at her ankles, trying to stop her, but Sylvanas merely took it as a sign that she was heading in the right direction and forged on with greater purpose.

In the distance, Sylvanas began to make out a shape. A body. Jaina. She fought against the grasping hands and all but ran towards the shape, but when she got close, the body faded to a small glowing spark. She knew what it was on sight, Jaina’s soul. It was dim and seemed on the verge of going out completely, but she wasn't about to leave without it. Sylvanas trapped that tiny spark of Jaina’s soul within her hands and pulled it close, whispering softly to it. It fluttered weakly in her grasp, like a wounded bird, and she held it all the more protectively as she turned slowly and began to retrace her steps.

Sylvanas had no idea how long it had taken to pull back Jaina’s soul, but she threw back her head and sucked in a raspy breath as her power snapped back. Her vision blacked out for just a moment before she looked around. Liadrin and Rhonin both looked wary of her while Vereesa shook her shoulders gently. “What happened?” she asked.

“You…” Vereesa swallowed hard, “You died. You both died.” She looked to Liadrin for confirmation.

“Your hearts stopped,” Liadrin confirmed. “It wasn't for long but, it was long enough that we feared the worst. And that… What did you do Sylvanas?”

“I pulled her back,” Sylvanas said simply as she placed her hand over Jaina’s heart. It was still weak, but far stronger than it had been before. Smiling thinly, Sylvanas cupped Jaina’s face before running her fingers through Jaina’s hair, examining the strands of white that now peppered it. “You’re safe now, Jaina,” Sylvanas whispered as she pulled Jaina close again. “ Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”


	14. Chapter 14

Jaina wasn’t sure where she was aside from that she was not in her body, and that wherever she was, it was very cold. At first, she thought that she was to be dragged into that dark torment, same as always, forever. But the hooks of pain that normally pulled her down had been absent when she had said goodbye to Sylvanas. Instead, it had been like she had been swept away by the flow of a river that she lacked the strength to swim against. It hadn’t been harsh or violent, nor had it been gentle. Jaina had simply accepted that she was powerless to stop it and allowed herself to drift away. 

That wasn't to say it wasn't still frightening. All around her, Jaina could hear whispers. Many voices all joined together into an endless, buzzing drone of words that she had no hope of making out. Most of the voices were mournful, their whispers cut through with sobs, while others were filled with rage that was directed entirely at Jaina. She curled in on herself, covering her head with her arms in a desperate attempt to block out the sound. It did little to help and, if anything, made things worse. The whispers grew in volume until they were an endless roar that assaulted Jaina as she lay helpless.

Jaina wanted to scream, to cry out to the faceless horde of voices to leave her to her fate alone in the dark, but she had no strength to do anything more than hold herself tighter. Silently, she wished for the sweet escape of death. Perhaps then, she would know peace. Unless, of course, she had already died. It was possible that the effort of channeling both hers and Sylvanas’ power had been too much for her body to handle. That the only thing that had kept them walking had been the strength of Sylvanas’ soul possessing her to keep moving. Who was to say that her own soul wasn't strong enough to hold onto life?

If that was the case, then was this torment to stay with her for all eternity? What had she done in life to deserve this suffering? Was killing a few living people, even if she had not been in control, enough to damn her? Killing the husks instead of attempting to put them to rest? Or, was it something simpler than that? Could it be that no matter what choices you made in life, your soul was to suffer, forever? It was a chilling thought and had Jaina been a religious woman, she would have cursed all the gods. But she wasn't. All she could do was cling to the hope that she wouldn’t be joined by Sylvanas in this torment, she had suffered more than enough.

_ Sylvanas… _

Jaina found herself wondering if she had managed to return to her own body. Had Naxxramas been shut down? Had they won? It wouldn't do to dwell on these questions, she decided. She had played her part and now she just wanted to rest. She closed her eyes and willed the whispers to become a mere background voice as she drifted off.

She wasn't sure how long she had been out of it when Jaina felt herself being moved once more. The darkness around her had changed. The chill that had been her companion had faded, replaced by a gentle warmth. It felt safe, like she was being bundled up in someone's arms or wrapped in a soft blanket. The whispering had also stopped, as if silenced by the warmth. Thankful, Jaina tried to move closer to the source of the warmth but her body, if it could be called that, still refused to move. But, she could at least find some amount of solace in the warmth.

It took Jaina a moment before she realized that she was moving again. Even the movement was different. Whereas before it was a rushed feeling, her current movement was so gentle that it was almost imperceptible. The further she moved, the warmer she became. Uncomfortably so. It was like she was being carried into the heart of an inferno. She struggled feebly against the force that carried her into the heat. It was no use, whatever Jaina’s fate was to be now, she had no power to prevent it. The heat grew more and more unbearable. There was a flash, the darkness illuminated in blinding white light and then—

Nothing.

The darkness returned as quickly as it had left, but with nothing else. There were no more whispers. No cold nor heat. Jaina was well and truly alone. Frozen in place in the isolated darkness, Jaina began to lose her sense of self. She couldn't feel where her legs were, or what direction she was facing. Had she curled back up? Was she laying face down? She couldn't be sure anymore.

As she lay there, she began to hear voices. Not the wordless whispers from before, but snippets of conversation spoken in voices she recognized but could place. It gave her something to focus on and Jaina did her best to pay attention as her consciousness drifted listlessly.

“...Let me through! Where is she? Where is my...”

“...She is stable but we are unable to find what is keeping her...”

“...The remnants have all been rounded up. It's over, but I still want to keep...”

“...Get her out of here! She cannot be here if she cannot control...”

None of it made sense to Jaina. She wasn't sure if context would have given it any more sense. But it was all she had and she latched onto it greedily. The voices of people beyond her blind prison were a source of hope. Hope that she wasn't dead, that if she just struggled a little harder, she could break the surface back into the waking world. She started small, understanding the position she was in, forcing herself to become aware of her limbs. Even that took enough effort to leave her exhausted.

“...If you would just allow us to test you and see…”

“...No mage is to touch me! Get out! OUT…”

Moving her fingers and her toes was a bigger hurdle. Jaina succeeded but left her unwilling to try again to quickly lest she deplete all of her strength. Everytime she felt strong enough she would try again, keeping herself moving longer and longer in each burst. Soon enough, she managed to move her arms but her legs were still sluggish. But she was moving. Slowly propelling herself through the darkness.

“Jaina, please…”

The voices became clearer the stronger she became, more recognizable. This one gave her pause.

“Come back. Come back to us, Sweetheart.”

She knew that voice. She kicked in a mockery of swimming towards the voice as fast as she could, squeezing her eyes shut as tight as she could. Then the voice began to sing, quiet and broken and Jaina only moved faster.

“Ahoy, ahoy, sweet daughter of the sea. 

Ahoy, this child be mine. 

The lady’s girl, her whole entire world.

For as long as sands of time,” her voice cracked on the final word and it was that that gave Jaina the strength she needed to finally break free.

Jaina opened her eyes to find her vision obscured. Light filtered dimly through some sort of covering. But she could see, and that was a good thing, at least. She took a moment to lay there in a bed—at least that what she assumed it was—just enjoying the feeling of breathing, relishing in the slow steady movements of her chest with every inhale. It was the sound of quiet sobs that drew her to further movement. Moving her arms to reach out to the woman at her side was one of the hardest things Jaina had ever done. The limb felt like it was made of lead but she managed to fumble around until her hand brushed gently against the woman’s, causing her to gasp sharply in surprise. “Mom?” Jaina guessed, her voice rough and hoarse.

“Jaina?” The woman, Katherine, gripped at Jaina’s hand almost desperately. “Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.”

“I can hear you,” Jaina said, chapped lips curling into a weak smile. Still, she squeezed her mother’s hand as she had been asked. She tried to sit up but Katherine was quick to push her back down.

“Don’t strain yourself,” Katherine urged gently, “just lay down until the doctor arrives.”

Jaina sighed but did as she was asked. “What’s on my face?”

“Bandages,” Katherine replied quietly, “The doctors told me that you had a few minor burns under your eyes, so…”

“Could you take them off?” Jaina asked.

“I really don’t think—”

“Please?” Jaina urged. She closed her eyes at the feeling of her mother's fingers carding through her hair in search of the end of the bandage before she gently raised Jaina’s head to begin slowly unraveling them. Her mother was meticulous in her efforts and Jaina had to force herself not to rush her. Finally, her eyes were free and she was able to squint blearily at the light. Slowly, her eyes adjusted and Jaina managed to turn her head to look at her mother. 

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Katherine gasped softly. She reached out to stroke her thumb along the faint burns beneath Jaina’s eyes, but stopped herself just short. 

“Does it look bad?” Jaina asked lightly, trying to add even just a small amount of levity to the situation.

Katherine seemed to pick up on this as she forced herself to smile. “They give you a certain air of distinction,” she offered. 

Easing into her bed, Jaina asked, “Not that I’m not happy to see you, why are you here, Mom? And… where is here?”

“Here is Dalaran. You were transferred as soon as you were stable enough to move,” Katherine explained before her face contorted into a scowl, “and I am here, because my only daughter left me a voicemail that amounted to a final goodbye and just about gave me a heart attack!” Her voice raised as she spoke. 

Jaina winced and looked down in shame, “I’m sorry. I… I didn’t know what to say but I had to say something. I had to let you know in case… in case I—,”

“Stop,” Katherine snapped, “don’t you dare finish that sentence. I refuse to think of the possibility, not when you are laying in front of me alive and well.” Careful as she could, Katherine pulled her daughter into her arms and held her close. “I was so afraid that I had lost you. Don’t you ever scare me like that again.”

“I promise I won’t,” Jaina said earnestly. “Besides, I’m sure Sylvanas will keep me out of trouble, won’t you?” She tilted her head to the side and waited. Her brow furrowed as she did manage to sit up. “Sylvanas?” Her mother and her concerned look all but forgotten, Jaina’s mind raced. Why wasn’t she answering? Had something happened to her? Had her soul been lost? Had she—

“Jaina,” a smooth voice came from the doorway, “calm down, I can hear your worry from over here.” Jaina’s gaze snapped up to meet the blue grey eyes on the elven woman leaning against the frame. Her cheeks were a little fuller and she looked to have regained some of her muscle, but there was no mistaking the burned tears or voice. 

“Sylvanas.” Her name from Jaina’s lips almost reverently. She reached out and Sylvanas pushed from the door to take up the empty seat next to Katherine. She wanted to say more, but the doctor and a mage followed quickly after her. 

“I’m afraid making sure you are all right takes priority over reunions, Miss Proudmoore,” the doctor said, “if you two wouldn’t mind waiting outside?”

Jaina felt as if a great chasm had opened between them as Sylvanas was ushered from the room behind her mother, casting a fleeting look over her shoulder to catch Jaina’s eye. It took far more self-restraint than she thought she had to simply sit in bed and answer the doctor’s questions while he ran a few tests alongside the mage. The physical tests she could stand, but the way the mage poked and prodded at her with his wand set Jaina on edge. He had told her that her situation had been explained and that he was just making sure the channels that her mana flowed along hadn’t been obstructed. Finally the mage stepped back, gripping his wand tightly as he all but bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement. 

“I take it my mana is fine?” Jaina asked. 

The mage offered her a smile, his eyes filled with amazement. “More than ‘fine,’ Miss Proudmoore. I have never sensed such a strong reserve!  It really is quite extraordinary,” he said, his voice filled with awe. 

Jaina pressed her lips into a thin line, scowling as if his words had been a particularly sour lemon. “So I’ve been told,” she grit out. Her gaze snapped to the doctor. “Are we done here?”

“Oh!” The doctor stood a little straighter and took a step back, pulling the mage with him. “Yes. Aside from a lingering weakness, you have a clean bill of health. I would like to keep you a few more days for observation but aside from that—”

“Fine,” Jaina said in a low voice, “I will stay. Now, please, leave me.”

They pair nearly tripped over each other in their haste to leave the room. Sylvanas had to dodge out of the way to avoid being bowled over as she slipped into the room. “And here I thought I was the one everyone was afraid of,” she chuckled softly as she returned to her seat, taking one of Jaina’s hands between her own. 

Her hands were so warm. That was all Jaina could think about as she stared down at their joined hands. Her mind soon caught up to the elf’s words and she looked at Sylvanas with concern. “Why would people be afraid of you?” 

Sylvanas’ lips curled into a sad smile, “These burns aren’t the only scars I took away from this. Whatever they did to me, to my soul, was not reversed simply because I got my body back. I don’t think it ever can be.”

“Oh,” Jaina said softly, “oh, Sylvanas I am so sorry.”

She shook her head, “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. It may take some time, but I’ll learn to fully control it, I might even be allowed back on the force properly.” Sylvanas pulled Jaina’s hand up to her face so that she could lean against her palm, “I wasn’t fired, just put on indefinite administrative leave. Having an unstable banshee doling out the law didn’t seem like the best idea. Besides, it helped give our story more weight, being able to see the depths of what they were doing.”

Jaina sat up straighter at that. “Is it over then?”

“Yeah,” Sylvanas said, her smile broadening into a grin, “it’s over. After the Spellbreakers secured the scene, the Kirin Tor came through and arrested the whole lot. Even the Menethil bastard. I didn’t know your teacher had ties to them. It isn’t everyday you meet someone connected to an international mage army.”

“It’s not an army, it’s a magical task force.” Jaina huffed before adding, “Why do you think I left the investigation to them? I’m sure the Kirin Tor isn’t incorruptible, but they at least agree that necromancy is vile.”

Jaina traced her thumb along Sylvanas’ jaw before slipping it around her neck and pulling gently. “You’re beautiful, have I told you that?”

Sylvanas leaned over the bed at Jaina’s urging. “No, you haven’t, but neither have I. And you are, Jaina. Beautiful, I mean. And so strong. I never would have made it without you.”

Jaina blushed lightly but kept her eyes on Sylvanas. “Same to you. But… I don’t think I want you to be strong right now.”

“Oh?” Sylvanas cocked a brow at that, her ears twitching upwards. “And what do you want me to be instead?”

“Foolish,” was all Jaina said as she pulled herself up to close the distance between their lips. The kiss they shared was languid and Sylvanas had taken to cupping Jaina’s face gently. She was delighted to find out that she was right, it wasn’t foolish at all. She slid her fingers into Sylvanas’ hair and held fast as Sylvanas tugged gently at her lower lip with a curious fang before pulling away just enough to press their foreheads together. 

As they both caught their breath, Sylvanas laughed softly, pulling Jaina into her arms. She held her close until Jaina began to squirm, releasing her only to be urged onto the bed next to her. Jaina tucking herself into her side felt like the most perfect thing in the world, like they had been made to fit together. They lay there in comfortable silence, Sylvanas gently stroking Jaina’s side while she hummed gently. 

“Stop that,” Jaina protested quietly, “you’ll put me to sleep.”

Sylvanas smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the top of Jaina’s head, “Then sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Sylvanas pulled her just a little closer, “I won’t leave you. Not now, not ever.”

For the first time in months, Jaina allowed herself to drift off to sleep without fear. Safe in Sylvanas’ warm embrace, she didn’t need to fear the dark. Not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics for the song Katherine sings were taken from Sharm's Daughter of the Sea Lullaby. Go and give it a listen if you havnt had a chance yet.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZLgLQ22TEM


	15. Epilogue

The Beyond was usually a quiet place, for Jaina at least. In her many trips there it had almost become a place of peace and relaxation. Which was odd, considering that she had no real control of when or how deeply her spirit would dip into it. At the very least it was no longer a prison to her. She could wander through the chilly abyss with as much freedom as she could on the mortal plane, allowing herself to be calmed by its presence.

But this time was different. It was not quiet, nor was she alone. Somewhere, lost in the darkness, someone was crying. This wasn’t the first time she had heard the frightened cries of the dead, though Jaina wished it was. It had been happening at random ever since Sylvanas had pulled her back from the edge, five years ago, and she still hadn’t figured out a pattern. If she could predict when lost souls would call out for her, she could prepare for it instead of constantly being taken by surprise. There was nothing for it, so Jaina simply took a breath she didn’t need and began to wander out in the direction of the crying. 

The closer she got the more she was able to tell about it. Male, for sure, an adult. Maybe middle aged, but she wouldn’t be sure until she found him. She was sure, though,she would have to leave him alone a while longer. The one time she had tried to guide a spirit away, she had almost lost herself to the abyss once again. If Sylvanas hadn’t come home when she did, they both would have been in danger. She was going far deeper than she ever had alone and that set her on edge. 

Slowly, she became aware of something tugging on her sleeve and she spun around to see— nothing. 

Jaina tried to ignore it but the insistent tugging came again, along with the whispered utterance of her name, “ _ Jaina. _ ” She knew that voice.

“ _ Jaina, come on! _ ”

She closed her eyes tightly as she willed herself to return. “ _ Professor Proudmoore! _ ”

When her eyes snapped open once more, they fell upon the concerned face of her student, her apprentice, Kinndy. The young gnome made her way back across the desk she had walked over to get to Jaina and settled herself back down. “You zoned out again, Professor,” she told her, carefully reheating Jaina’s now cold tea with a simple spell before pushing it over to her. “Like, really zoned out. I was afraid that I was going to have to call for help to bring you back. You’ve never been out of it for that long before.”

Jaina held her tea cup in both hands, sighing softly at the relief its warmth brought her. She always got so cold when she “zoned out” as Kinndy had put it. “I’m fine, Kinndy. Truly.” She settled more comfortably into the plush cushions of her high-backed chair, her brow furrowing in thought, “Remind me. What was the last thing we had been discussing?”

Kinndy frowned at that. “If you aren't feeling up to teaching me today, I can just work on readings from my other classes. I’ve been falling behind on my potion studies.”

Shaking her head, Jaina allowed an easy grin to curl her lips. “While I appreciate your concern, you shouldn't forget that I was a student here once and I know how to spot avoidance. So I think it was something you have been struggling with lately. My guess would be… invisibility?” She let out a small laugh when Kinndy stiffened in response. “Got you. If you would recite that theory behind what makes an effective invisibility spell?”

Jaina allowed her thoughts to wander while Kinndy did as she was asked. She took a moment to think back on the past five years. She had been a witness in the mass trials held against all of the mages and guards working in the depths of Naxxramas. The Kirin Tor had been swift in their actions, and brutal in their punishments. Along with their lifetime imprisonments, they had each been struck with permanent silence, the only true punishment a mage could take. Having their ability to use magic permanently stripped from them? Jaina shuddered at the thought, regardless of how much they had deserved it. Then there had been Arthas’ trial, for which she had thankfully been a mere observer. Seeing what Sylvanas had done to him should have made her sick, but it seemed just once he began his defence of his actions.

A life in prison was too good for him.

But it was out of her hands. That was fine by Jaina, her hands were full as it was. As soon as she was well enough, Antonidas had come knocking to offer her a job. In truth, it had been held for her for years by the board, just waiting for the old mage’s protégé to finally step up and take it. A teaching position in Dalaran.

It was only part time, a position to accommodate her, but it was more than Jaina thought she deserved. Yet here she was, teaching her own personal apprentice on top of her lectures. 

“And if you don’t perform the spell correctly, you’ll turn into a murloc,” Kinndy finished her explanation, glancing at Jaina, “right, Professor?”

Jaina's attention snapped back to the here and now and she gave Kinndy a kind smile, “Exactly.”

Her student didn’t try to keep a straight face for long before she burst out laughing. “I think you’re done teaching for the day,” she said as she tried to stifle her laughter, “incorrect invisibility spells won’t turn you into a murloc as you agreed.”

Jaina flushed with embarrassment, “Did I really?”

Kinndy nodded, already gathering up her things, “You really did.” She paused to glance at Jaina, “You know, you are allowed to take time off when you get, you know…”

“Spacey?” Jaina finished for her with a gentle smile.

“You said it, not me,” Kinndy replied, holding up her hands in mock defence. “But, I really do have other assignments to catch up on, so it isn't like I would be getting out of learning if you did take the rest of the day.”

Jaina sighed fondly and smiled. “Are you sure you shouldn't be going into politics? You can be very convincing.”

Her apprentice made an exaggerated gagging noise as she hopped off her chair. “And be stuck wearing stuffy suits all the time? Never.” She shouldered her bag and made her way to the door, finalizing the decision for Jaina. “Get some rest?”

“I will, thank you for your concern.” Jaina watched the door for a moment longer before opening her laptop to fire off a few emails. She needed to let Antonidas know that she would be taking the next couple of days off before she left. He had never stopped worrying about her and well, as her boss, he did need to know. Her duties to the school taken care of, Jaina locked up her small office and went to her car. She debated texting Sylvanas to let her know that she was heading home early, but decided against it. Best not to make her worry.

The drive home was an easy one, the Dalaran traffic had yet to move in force. It was a blessing to Jaina, as her mind still wanted to drift away from her. Making it home without incident was not the same as getting inside the small home that she shared with Sylvanas, as Jaina learned when she saw that Sylvanas’ car was already in the driveway. Her plan of not worrying Sylvanas ruined, Jaina entered their house, calling out, “I’m home.”

Jaina wasn't even able to count to ten before the elf hurried into the living room to greet her. Her ears were canted back and her brows creased with worry. “You're home early, why? What happened?”

“You worry too much,” Jaina tried to soothe her as she was led to the couch, pressing a small kiss to the corner of her mouth. But she couldn’t keep what had happened from her. “I drifted today. I heard someone. I think I nearly went too far.”

Sylvanas shifted closer, her concern growing, “Who?”

“I didn't go far enough to see them, Kinndy called me back,” Jaina said.

“Remind me to thank her,” Sylvanas sighed, pulling Jaina close. “Are they still calling?”

Jaina closed her eyes, allowing her mind to drift just slightly, before nodding, “Yes.”

“Do you need to go to them?”

“I don't think they will leave me alone until I do,” Jaina admitted before getting herself more comfortable against Sylvanas. “You’ll pull me back?”

“Always,” Sylvanas said, resting her hand over Jaina’s scar, “I’ll be right there with you.”

“Okay.” When she closed her eyes again, she allowed herself to be fully taken in by the Abyss with the comforting presence of Sylvanas with her. Fully aware of where she was now, Jaina moved swiftly, wishing to be free of the place. It didn't take her long to pick up the sound of the cries again and once she did, she made a dash for them.

This time Jaina traveled far enough to find the source. The man was curled up, fearful sobs wracking his frail body. She kneeled down and nearly tumbled over in shock at the face that greeted her. His face was thin, his eyes sunken, but she still remembered him. “Arthas,” the name fell from her unbidden. If he was here, then that meant—

Jaina pushed the small rush of joy felt at knowing that his soul had been trapped here, of all places. She considered, however briefly, just leaving him there to rot, but the knowledge that he would just keep crying out, that she would forever hear him, forced her hand.

It felt vile to touch his soul in any semblance of kindness, but she had little choice. Jaina placed his hand on his shoulder and pushed gently. “Let go,” she muttered, “you cannot stay here.” For a moment she feared that he would not obey, that his soul would linger just to spite her, but he didn't. His eyes closed and the cries stopped and Arthas finally, truly, faded from her life.

Her next moments were a blur as Sylvanas pulled her back. Jaina blinked blearily up at Sylvanas, squirming out of her tight hold, “How long?”

“Ten minutes,” Sylvanas replied, rubbing at her eyes as the rest of their red glow faded.

“Longer than normal,” Jaina shifted so that her head was in Sylvanas’ lap, her head pressed against her stomach, seeking out the warmth the elf almost always seemed to radiate. “He’s gone,” she said quietly, “he's really gone.”

She didn't need to elaborate more than that as Sylvanas pulled her up into a tight hug. Years of fear that Arthas would somehow find a way out of prison were ended in a flash and the pair felt a deep sense of peace settle over them. Finally, without the shadows of what happened hanging over them, they could heal. They could finally enjoy the new life they had built together.

The future was bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, and for all of your comments. I hope you enjoyed what I put out here.


End file.
